wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/03
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I Oto jest historia pewnej wiosny, wiosny, która była prawdziwsza, bardziej olśniewająca i jaskrawsza od innych wiosen, wiosna, która po prostu wzięła serio swój tekst dosłowny, ten manifest natchniony, pisany najjaśniejszą, świąteczną czerwienią, czerwienią laku pocztowego i kalendarza, czerwienią ołówka kolorowego i czerwienią entuzjazmu, amarantem szczęśliwych telegramów stamtąd... Każda wiosna tak się zaczyna, od tych horoskopów ogromnych i oszałamiających, nie na miarę jednej pory roku, w każdej – żeby to raz powiedzieć – jest to wszystko: nieskończone pochody i manifestacje, rewolucje i barykady, przez każdą przechodzi w pewnej chwili ten gorący wichr zapamiętania, ta bezgraniczność smutku i upojenia szukająca nadaremnie adekwatu w rzeczywistości. Ale potem te przesady i te kulminacje, te spiętrzenia i te ekstazy wstępują w kwitnienie, wchodzą całe w bujanie chłodnego listowia, w wzburzone nocą wiosenne ogrody i szum je pochłania. Tak wiosny sprzeniewierzają się sobie – jeden za drugą, pogrążone w zdyszany szelest kwitnących parków, w ich wezbrania i przypływy – zapominają o swych przysięgach, gubią liść po liściu ze swego testamentu. Ta jedna wiosna miała odwagę wytrwać, pozostać wierną, dotrzymać wszystkiego. Po tylu nieudałych próbach, wzlotach, inkantatach chciała się wreszcie naprawdę ukonstytuować, wybuchnąć na świat wiosną generalną i już ostateczną. Ten wichr zdarzeń, ten huragan wypadków: szczęśliwy zamach stanu, te dni patetyczne, górne i tryumfalne! Chciałbym, by krok tej historii pochwycił ich takt porywający i natchniony, przejął bohaterski ton tej epopei, zrównał się w marszu z rytmem tej wiosennej marsylianki! Tak nieobjęty jest horoskop wiosny! Kto może jej wziąć za złe, że uczy się ona go czytać na raz na sto sposobów, kombinować na oślep, sylabizować we wszystkich kierunkach, szczęśliwa, gdy jej się uda coś odcyfrować wśród mylącego zgadywania ptaków. Czyta ona ten tekst w przód i na wspak, gubiąc sens i podejmując go na nowo, we wszystkich wersjach, w tysiącznych alternatywach, trelach i świergotach. Bo tekst wiosny znaczony jest cały w domyślnikach, w niedomówieniach, w elipsach, wykropkowany bez liter w pustym błękicie, i w wolne luki między sylabami ptaki wstawiają kapryśnie swe domysły i swe odgadnienia. Dlatego będzie ta historia, wzorem tego tekstu, ciągnęła się na wielu rozgałęzionych torach i cała przetykana będzie wiosennymi myślnikami, westchnieniami i wielokropkami. II W te noce przedwiosenne, dzikie i rozprzestrzenione, nakryte ogromnymi niebami, jeszcze surowymi i bez woni, prowadzącymi wśród wertepów i rozłogów powietrznych w gwiezdne bezdroża – ojciec zabierał mnie ze sobą na kolację do małej restauracji ogrodowej zamkniętej między tylnymi murami ostatnich domów rynku. Szliśmy w mokrym świetle latarń, brzęczących w podmuchach wiatru, na przełaj przez wielki sklepiony plac rynku, samotni, przywaleni ogromem labiryntów powietrznych, zagubieni i zdezorientowani w pustych przestrzeniach atmosfery. Ojciec podnosił do nieba twarz oblaną nikłą poświatą i patrzył z gorzką troską w ten żwir gwiezdny rozsiany po mieliznach szeroko rozgałęzionych i rozlanych wirów. Nieregularne ich i nieprzeliczone zagęszczenia nie porządkowały się jeszcze w żadne konstelacje, żadne figury nie opanowywały tych rozległych i jałowych rozlewisk. Smutek pustkowi gwiezdnych ciążył nad miastem, latarnie przetykały dołem noc wiązkami promieni, wiążąc je obojętnie od węzła do węzła. Pod tymi latarniami przechodnie zatrzymywali się po dwóch, po trzech w kręgu światła, które stwarzało dookoła nich przelotnie złudzenie pokoju w świetle lampy stołowej – w nocy obojętnej i nieprzytulnej, rozpadającej się górą w nieregularne przestrzenie, w dzikie krajobrazy powietrzne, wystrzępione przez uderzenia wiatru, żałosne i bezdomne. Rozmowy nie kleiły się, z oczyma w głębokim cieniu kapeluszy uśmiechali się, słuchając w zamyśleniu dalekiego szumu gwiazd, którym rosły jak na drożdżach przestrzenie tej nocy. W ogrodzie restauracyjnym ścieżki były wyżwirowane. Dwie latarnie na słupach syczały w zamyśleniu. Panowie w czarnych tużurkach siedzieli, po dwóch, po trzech, zgarbieni nad biało nakrytymi stolikami, zapatrzeni bezmyślnie w lśniące talerze. Siedząc tak, obliczali w duchu ciągi i posunięcia na wielkiej czarnej szachownicy nieba, widzieli w duchu wśród gwiazd przeskakujące konie i stracone figury i konstelacje wstępujące natychmiast na ich miejsce. Muzykanci na estradzie maczali wąsy w kuflach gorzkiego piwa, milczeli tępo, zapatrzeni w głąb siebie. Ich instrumenty, skrzypce i wiolonczele o szlachetnych konturach leżały porzucone na boku pod bezgłośnie szumiącą ulewą gwiazd. Czasami brali je do rąk i przymierzali na próbę, stroili jękliwie na ton swych piersi, którego próbowali, chrząkając. Potem znów je odkładali, jak gdyby jeszcze niedojrzałe i nie na miarę tej nocy, która płynęła obojętnie dalej. Wtedy w ciszy i odpływie myśli, podczas gdy widelce i noże cicho pobrzękiwały nad biało nakrytymi stołami, wstawały nagle skrzypce same, przedwcześnie dorosłe i pełnoletnie, dopiero co jeszcze tak jękliwe i niepewne, stały teraz wymowne, smukłe i wcięte w talii i zdawały sprawę ze swego pełnomocnictwa, podejmowały odroczoną na chwilę sprawę ludzką i toczyły dalej ten przegrany proces przed obojętnym trybunałem gwiazd, wśród których wodnym drukiem rysowały się esownice i profile instrumentów, fragmentaryczne klucze, nie dokończone liry i łabędzie, imitatywny, bezmyślny komentarz gwiezdny na marginesie muzyki. Pan fotograf, który już od pewnego czas rzucał ku nam znad sąsiedniego stołu porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, przysiadł się wreszcie do nas, przenosząc swój kufel piwa ze stołu na stół. Uśmiechał się wieloznacznie, walczył z własnymi myślami, prztykał palcami, gubiąc wciąż na nowo nieuchwytną pointę sytuacji. Czuliśmy od początku jej paradoksalność. To zaimprowizowane obozowisko restauracyjne pod auspicjami dalekich gwiazd bankrutowało bez ratunku, załamywało się nędznie, nie mogąc sprostać rosnącym bez miary pretensjom nocy. Cóż mogliśmy przeciwstawić tym bezdennym pustkowiom? Noc przekreślała tę ludzką imprezę, której nadaremnie próbowały bronić skrzypce, zajmowała tę lukę, zaciągała swe gwiazdozbiory na odzyskane pozycje. Widzieliśmy rozprzęgające się obozowisko stołów, pobojowisko porzucanych serwet i obrusów, które noc przekraczała w tryumfie, świetlista i nieprzeliczona. Podnieśliśmy się i my, podczas gdy wyprzedzając ciała, myśl nasza już biegła od dawna za gwarnym turkotem jej wozów, za dalekim, szeroko rozsypanym turkotem gwiezdnym tych wielkich i jasnych szlaków. Tak szliśmy pod rakietami jej gwiazd, antycypując w duchu przymkniętymi oczyma jej coraz wyższe i wyższe olśnienia. Ach, ten cynizm tryumfującej nocy! Objąwszy w posiadanie całe niebo, grała ona teraz w domino na jego przestrzeniach, opieszale i bez rachuby, zagarniając obojętnie milionowe wygrane. Potem, znudzona, kreśliła na pobojowisku odwróconych tabliczek przezroczyste gryzmoły, uśmiechnięte twarze, wciąż jeden i ten sam uśmiech w tysiącznych powtórzeniach, który za chwilę przechodził – już wieczny – do gwiazd, rozsypywał się w gwiezdną obojętność. Wstąpiliśmy po drodze do cukierni na ciastka. Ledwie weszliśmy przez dźwięczne, szklane drzwi do tego białego, lukrowanego wnętrza, pełnego lśniących cukrów – noc stanęła od razu wszystkimi gwiazdami, baczna nagle i uważna, ciekawa czy jej się nie wymkniemy. Czekała na nas cały czas cierpliwie, stróżując pod drzwiami, świecąc przez szyby z wysoka nieruchomymi gwiazdami, podczas gdy z głębokim namysłem wybieraliśmy ciastka. Wtedy ujrzałem po raz pierwszy Biankę. Stała profilem przy ladzie z guwernantką, w białej sukience, smukła i kaligraficzna, jakby wyszła z Zodiaku. Nie odwracała się, stojąc w wzorowym kontrapoście młodych dziewcząt, i jadła ciastko z kremem. Nie widziałem jej wyraźnie, cały jeszcze poprzekreślany gzygzakami linij gwiezdnych. Tak po raz pierwszy skrzyżowały się nasze horoskopy bardzo jeszcze zagmatwany. Spotkały się i rozwiązały obojętnie. Nie zrozumieliśmy jeszcze naszego losu w tym wczesnym gwiezdnym aspekcie i wyszliśmy obojętnie, dźwięcząc szklanymi drzwiami. Wracaliśmy potem okrężną drogą przez odległe przedmieście. Domy stawały się coraz niższe i rzadsze, wreszcie rozstąpiły się przed nami ostatnie i wkroczyliśmy w inny klimat. Weszliśmy nagle w łagodną wiosnę, w ciepłą noc srebrzącą się po błocie młodym, dopiero co wzeszłym, fiołkowym księżycem. Ta noc przedwiosenna awansowała w pośpiesznym tempie, uprzedzała gorączkowo swe późne fazy. Powietrze, zaprawione dopiero co jeszcze zwykłą cierpkością tej pory, stało się nagle słodkie i mdłe, pełne zapachu deszczówki, wilgotnego iłu i pierwszych śnieżyczek zakwitających lunatycznie w białym świetle magicznym. I aż dziw, że pod tym szczodrym księżycem nie zaroiła się noc galaretą żabią na srebrnych błotach, nie wylęgła się ikrą, nie rozgadała się tysiącem plotkujących pyszczków na tych żwirowiskach nadrzecznych, przeciekających wszystkimi porami lśniącą siatką słodkiej wody. I trzeba było dopowiedzieć, dorozumieć się tego rechotu w tej nocy gwarnej i źródlanej i pełnej dreszczów podskórnych, ażeby, na chwilę wstrzymana, ruszyła dalej i księżyc kulminował coraz bielszy i bielszy, jak gdyby przelewał swą białość z czary do czary, coraz wyższy i coraz promienniejszy, coraz bardziej magiczny i transcendentalny. Tak szliśmy pod przybierającą grawitacją księżyca. Ojciec i pan fotograf wzięli mnie między siebie, gdyż padałem z nóg z wielkiej senności. Nasze kroki chrzęściły w mokrym piasku. Dawno już spałem, idąc, i miałem już pod powiekami całą fosforescencję nieba pełną świetlistych znaków, sygnałów i gwiezdnych fenomenów, gdy wreszcie stanęliśmy w szczerym polu. Ojciec ułożył mnie na płaszczu rozpostartym na ziemi. Z zamkniętymi oczami widziałem jak słońce, księżyc i jedenaście gwiazd ustawiło się w paradzie na niebie, defilując przede mną. – Brawo, Józefie – zawołał ojciec z uznaniem i klasnął w dłonie. Był to oczywisty plagiat popełniony na innym Józefie, zastosowany do innych zgoła okoliczności. Nikt nie robił mi z tego powodu zarzutu. Mój ojciec Jakub kiwał głową i cmokał językiem, a pan fotograf rozstawił swój trójnóg na piasku, rozsunął miech aparatu jak harmonię i pogrążył się cały w fałdach czarnego sukna: fotografował to osobliwe zjawisko, ten lśniący horoskop na niebie, podczas gdy ja z głową płynącą w blasku leżałem olśniony na płaszczu i podtrzymywałem bezwładnie ten sen do ekspozycji. III Dni stały się długie, jasne i rozległe, za rozległe niemal na swą treść jeszcze ubogą i nijaką. Były to dnie na wyrost, dnie pełne czekania, przybladłe z nudy i niecierpliwości. Jasne tchnienie, lśniący wiatr szedł przez pustkę tych dni, jeszcze nie zmącony wyziewami ogrodów nagich i pełnych słońca, wydmuchiwał do czysta ulice i stały długie i jasne, odświętnie zamiecione, jak gdyby czekały na czyjeś dalekie jeszcze i niewiadome przyjście. Słońce zmierzało powoli do punktów ekwinokcjalnych, zwalniało w biegu, dochodziło do pozycji wzorowy, w której stanąć miało nieruchomo w idealnej równowadze, wypuszczając strumienie ognia, porcja za porcja, na pustą i chłonącą ziemię. Jasny i nieskończony przeciąg wiał przez całą szerokość horyzontu, ustawiał szpalery i aleje pod czyste linie perspektywy, wygładzał się w wielkim i pustym wianiu i stawał wreszcie zatchniony, ogromny i lustrzany, jak gdyby chciał w swym wszechobejmującym zwierciadle zamknąć idealny obraz miasta, fatamorganę przedłużoną w głąb jego świetlanej wklęsłości. Wtedy świat nieruchomiał na chwilę, stawał bez tchu, olśniony, chcąc wejść cały w ten złudny obraz, w tę prowizoryczną wieczność, którą mu otwierano. Ale szczęśliwa oferta mijała, wiatr łamał swe zwierciadło i czas brał nas znów w swe posiadanie. Nadeszły ferie wielkanocne, długie i nieprzejrzane. Wolni od szkoły wałęsaliśmy się po mieście bez celu i potrzeby, nie umieliśmy korzystać ze swobody. Była to wolność całkiem pusta, nieokreślona i bez zastosowania. Sami jeszcze bez definicji, oczekiwaliśmy jej od czasu, który nie umiał jej znaleźć, gubiąc się wśród tysiąca wybiegów. Przed kawiarnią ustawiono już stoliki na bruku. Panie siedziały przy nich w jasnych kolorowych sukienkach i połykały wiatr małymi łykami, jak lody. Spódniczki furkotały, wiatr kąsał się od dołu, jak mały rozwścieczony piesek, panie dostawały wypieków, paliły je twarze od suchego wiatru i pierzchły wargi. Jeszcze trwał antrakt i wielka nuda antraktu, świat zbliżał się powoli i z tremą do jakiejś granicy, dobijał za wcześnie do jakiejś mety i czekał. Mieliśmy w tych dniach wszyscy wilczy apetyt. Biegliśmy wysuszeni wiatrem do domu, ażeby spożywać w tępym zamyśleniu ogromne kawały chleba z masłem, kupowaliśmy na ulicy wielkie, trzeszczące od świeżości obwarzanki, siedzieliśmy wszyscy rzędem w rozległej sieni kamienicy w rynku – pustej i sklepionej – bez jednej myśli w głowie. Przez niskie arkady widać było biały i czysty plac rynkowy. Beczki po winie stały rzędem pod ścianą i pachniały. Siedzieliśmy na długiej ladzie, na której w dnie targowe sprzedawano kolorowe chustki chłopskie, i bębniliśmy nogami w deski z bezradność i nudy. Nagle Rudolf mając usta zapchane obwarzankami wyjął z zanadrza markownik i rozwinął go przede mną. IV Zrozumiałem wtedy dlaczego ta wiosna była dotychczas tak pusta, wklęsła i zatchnięta. Nie wiedząc o tym, uciszała się w sobie, milkła, cofała się w głąb – robiła miejsce, otwierała się cała w czystą przestrzeń, pusty błękit bez mniemania i bez definicji – zdziwiona naga forma dla przyjęcia niewiadomej treści. Stąd ta błękitna, jakby ze snu zbudzona neutralność, ta wielka i jakby obojętna gotowość na wszystko. Ta wiosna trzymała się cała w pogotowiu – bezludna i obszerna, stawiała się cała do dyspozycji bez tchu i bez pamięci – czekała jednym słowem na objawienie. Któż mógł przewidzieć, że wyjdzie ono całkiem gotowe, w pełnym rynsztunku i olśniewające – z markownika Rudolfa. Były to przedziwne skróty i formuły, recepty na cywilizacje, poręczne amulety, w których można było ująć między dwa place esencję klimatów i prowincyj. Były to przekazy na imperia i republiki, na archipelagi i kontynenty. Cóż więcej mogli posiąść cesarze i uzurpatorowie, zdobywcy i dyktatorzy? Poznałem nagle słodycz władzy nad ziemiami, kolec tego niedosytu, który tylko panowaniem ukoić można. Z Aleksandrem Macedońskim zapragnąłem świata całego. I ani o piędź ziemi mniej niż świata. V Ciemny, żarliwy, pełen zapiekłej miłości odbierałem defiladę stworzenia, maszerujące kraje, lśniące pochody, które widziałem w interwałach, poprzez purpurowe zaćmienia, ogłuszony od uderzeń krwi, bijącej do serca w takt tego uniwersalnego marsza wszystkich narodów. Rudolf przepuszczał przed moimi oczyma te bataliony i pułki, odprawiał paradę, pełen gorliwości i zaaferowania. On, właściciel tego albumu, degradował się dobrowolnie jakby do roli adiutanta, składał raport uroczyście, pełen przejęcia, jak przysięgę, zaślepiony i zdezorientowany w swej roli niejasnej i pełnej dwuznaczności. W końcu w uniesieniu, w napływie jakiejś zapamiętałej wielkoduszności przypiął mi, jak order do piersi – różową Tasmanię, pałającą jak maj, i Hajdarabad mrowiący się cygańskim bełkotem splątanych alfabetów. VI Wtedy to miało miejsce to objawienie, ta nagle ukazana wizja rozpłomienionej piękności świata, wtedy to przyszła ta wieść szczęśliwa, posłanie tajemne, ta misja specjalna o nieobjętych możliwościach bytu. Otworzyły się na oścież horyzonty jaskrawe, srogie i zapierające oddech, świat drżał i migotał w swych przegubach, przechylał się niebezpiecznie, grożąc wyłamaniem się z wszystkich miar i reguł. Czym jest dla ciebie, drogi czytelniku, marka pocztowa? Czym jest ten profil Franciszka Józefa I z łysiną uwieńczoną wieńcem wawrzynu? Czy nie jest on symbolem codzienności, zdeterminowaniem wszystkich możliwości, rękojmią nieprzekraczalnych granic, w których już raz na zawsze świat jest zamknięty? Świat był naówczas objęty ze wszech stron Franciszkiem Józefem I i nie było wyjścia poza niego. Na wszystkich horyzontach wyrastał, zza wszystkich węgłów wynurzał się ten profil wszechobecny i nieunikniony, zamykał świat na klucz, jak więzienie. I oto, gdyśmy już stracili nadzieję, pełni gorzkiej rezygnacji, pogodzili się wewnętrznie z jednoznacznością świata, z tą ciasną niezmiennością, której potężnym gwarantem był Franciszek Józef I – wtedy znienacka, jak rzecz nieważną otworzyłeś przede mną ten markownik, o Boże, pozwoliłeś rzucić mimochodem spojrzenie w tę księgę łuszczącą się blaskiem, w markownik strącający swe szaty, stronica za stronica, coraz jaskrawszy i coraz przeraźliwszy... Któż weźmie mi za złe, że stałem wówczas olśniony, bezsilny ze wzruszenia, a z oczu przepełnionych blaskiem lały mi się łzy. Co za olśniewający relatywizm, co za czyn kopernikański, co za płynność wszystkich kategorii i pojęć! Więc tyle dałeś sposobów istnienia, o Boże, więc taki Twój świat jest nieprzeliczony! To jest więcej niż w najśmielszych marzeniach roiłem. Więc prawdą jest ta wczesna antycypacja duszy, która wbrew oczywistości upierała się przy tym, że świat jest nieprzeliczony! VII Świat był naówczas ograniczony Franciszkiem Józefem I. Na każdej marce pocztowej, na każdej monecie i na każdym stemplu stwierdzał jego wizerunek niezmienność świata, niewzruszony dogmat jego jednoznaczności. Taki jest świat i nie masz innych światów prócz tego – głosiła pieczęć z cesarsko-królewskim starcem. Wszystko inne jest urojeniem, dziką pretensją i uzurpacją. Na wszystkim położył się Franciszek Józef I i zahamował świat w jego wzroście. Skłaniamy się z głębi naszej istoty do prawomyślności, drogi czytelniku. Lojalność naszej układnej natury nie jest nieczuła na urok autorytetu. Franciszek Józef I był najwyższym autorytetem. Jeżeli ten autorytatywny starzec rzucał całą swą powagę na szalę tej prawdy – nie było rady, trzeba było zrezygnować z urojeń duszy, z żarliwych jej antycypacji – zaaranżować się, jak się da, w tym jedynie możliwym świecie, bez złudzeń i bez romantyki – i zapomnieć. Ale gdy już więzienie zamyka się nieodwołalnie, gdy ostatni otwór jest zamurowany, gdy wszystko sprzysięgło się, ażeby cię przemilczeć, o Boże, gdy Franciszek Józef I zatarasował, zalepił ostatnią szparę, ażeby cię nie dojrzano, wtedy powstałeś w szumiącym płaszczu mórz i kontynentów i kłam mu zadałeś. Ty, Boże, wziąłeś wtedy na siebie odium herezji i wybuchnąłeś na świat tym ogromnym kolorowym i wspaniałym bluźnierstwem. O herezjarcho wspaniały! Uderzyłeś wtedy we mnie tą płonącą księgą, eksplodowałeś z kieszeni Rudolfa markownikiem. Nie znałem jeszcze wówczas trójkątnego kształtu markownika. Zamieniałem go w mym zaślepieniu z papierowym pistoletem, z którego strzelaliśmy w szkole pod ławką ku utrapieniu profesorów. O, jakże wystrzeliłeś z niego, o Boże! To była Twoja żarliwa tyrada, to była płomienna i świetna filipika Twoja przeciw Franciszkowi Józefowi I i jego państwu prozy, to była prawdziwsza księga blasku! Otworzyłem ją, i zajaśniało przede mną kolorami światów, wiatrem nieobjętych przestrzeni, panoramą wirujących horyzontów. Ty szedłeś przez nią, karta za karta, ciągnąc za sobą ten tren utkany ze wszystkich stref i klimatów. Kanada, Honduras, Nicaragua, Abrakadabra, Hiporabundia... Zrozumiałem cię, o Boże. To były wszystko wybiegi Twojego bogactwa, to były pierwsze lepsze słowa, które Ci się nawinęły. Sięgnałeś ręką do kieszeni i pokazałeś mi, jak garść guzików, rojące się w Tobie możliwości. Tobie nie chodziło o ścisłość, mówiłeś, co Ci ślina na język przyniosła. Mogłeś tak samo powiedzieć: Panfribas i Haleliwa, i powietrze załopotałoby wśród palm papugami do potęgi, a niebo, jak ogromna, stokrotna, szafirowa róża, rozdmuchana do dna – ukazałoby olśniewające sedno – oko Twoje pawiookie, urzęsione i przeraźliwe, i zamigotałoby jaskrawym rdzeniem Twej mądrości, zalśniłoby nad-kolorem, zawiałoby nad-aromatem. Ty chciałeś mnie olśnić, o Boże, pochwalić się, skokietować mnie, bo i Ty masz chwilę próżności, kiedy się sam sobą zachwycasz. O jakże kocham te chwile! Jakże pogrążony zostałeś, Franciszku Józefie I i twoja ewangelia prozy! Nadaremnie szukały cię moje oczy. Na koniec znalazłem cię. Byłeś także w tym tłumie, lecz jakże mały, zdetronizowany i szary. Maszerowałeś z innymi w prochu gościńca tuż za Ameryką Południową, a przed Australią, i śpiewałeś z innymi: Hosanna! VIII Zostałem adeptem nowej ewangelii. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Rudolfem. Podziwiałem go, przeczuwając niejasno, że jest on tylko narzędziem, że księga dla kogo innego jest przeznaczona. W istocie on zdawał się być raczej jej stróżem. Katalogował, przylepiał, odlepiał, chował na klucz do szafy. W gruncie rzeczy był smutny, jak ten, który wiedział, że jego będzie ubywać, podczas gdy ja przybierać będę. Był jak ten, który przyszedł prostować ścieżki Pańskie. IX Miałem wiele powodów do przyjęcia, że księga ta była dla mnie przeznaczona. Wiele znaków wskazywało na to, że do mnie zwracała się ona jako misja specjalna, posłanie i poruczenie osobiste. Poznałem to już po tym, że nikt nie czuł się jej właścicielem. Nawet Rudolf, który ją raczej obsługiwał. Była mu w gruncie rzeczy obcą. Był on jak niechętny i leniwy sługa w pańszczyźnie obowiązku. Niekiedy zazdrość zalewała mu serce goryczą. Buntował się wewnętrznie przeciwko swej roli klucznika skarbu, który do niego nie należał. Patrzył z zazdrością na refleks dalekich światów wędrujący cichą gamą kolorów po mojej twarzy. Dopiero odbity od mego oblicza, dochodził go daleki odblask tych kart, w których dusza jego nie miała udziału. X Widziałem raz prestidigitatora. Stał on na estradzie szczupły, ze wszech stron widoczny, i demonstrował swój cylinder, ukazując wszystkim puste jego i białe dno. W ten sposób zabezpieczywszy swą sztukę ponad wszelką wątpliwość przed podejrzeniem oszukańczych manipulacji, zakreślił pałeczką w powietrzu splątany swój znak magiczny i natychmiast zaczął z przesadną precyzją i naocznością wywlekać laseczką z cylindra wstążki papierowe, kolorowe wstążki, łokciami, sążniami, na koniec kilometrami. Pokój napełniał się tą kolorową szeleszczącą masą, stawał się jasny od tego stokrotnego rozmnożenia, od spienionej i lekkiej bibułki, od świetlanego spiętrzenia, a on nie przestawał wywlekać tego nie kończącego się wątka, mimo przerażonych głosów, pełnych zachwyconego protestu, okrzyków ekstazy, spazmatycznych płaczów, aż w końcu stawało się jasne, jak na dłoni, że go to nic nie kosztuje, że czerpie tę obfitość nie z własnych zasobów, że mu po prostu otworzyły się źródła nadziemskie, nie podług ludzkich miar i rachub. Ktoś wówczas, predestynowany do recepcji głębszego sensu tej demonstracji, odchodził do domu zamyślony i olśniony wewnętrznie, przeniknięty do głębi prawdą, która weń weszła: Bóg jest nieprzeliczony... XI Tu jest miejsce do rozwinięcia krótkiej paraleli między Aleksandrem Wielkim a moją osobą. Aleksander Wielki czuły był na aromaty krajów. Nozdrza jego przeczuwały niesłychane możliwości. Był on jednym z tych, nad których twarzą przesunął, Bóg swą dłoń we śnie, tak że wiedzą, czego nie wiedzą, stają się pełni domysłów i podejrzeń, a przez zamknięte powieki przesuwają się im refleksy dalekich światów. Wziął on jednak aluzje boskie zbyt dosłownie. Będąc człowiekiem czynu, czyli płytkiego ducha, wytłumaczył sobie misję swoją jako posłannictwo zdobywcy świata. Jego pierś napełniało to samo nienasycenie, co moją, te same westchnienia rozszerzały je, wstępując w jego duszę, horyzont za horyzontem; krajobraz za krajobrazem. Nie miał nikogo, kto by sprostował jego pomyłkę. Nawet Arystoteles go nie rozumiał. Tak umarł rozczarowany, mimo że zdobył świat cały, zwątpiwszy o Bogu, który się wciąż przed nim usuwał, i o Jego cudach. Jego portret zdobił monety i marki wszystkich krajów. Za karę stał się on Franciszkiem Józefem swoich czasów. XII Chciałbym dać czytelnikowi choć przybliżone wyobrażenie, czym była wówczas ta księga, w której kartach preliminowały się i układały ostateczne sprawy tej wiosny. Niewymowny, niepokojący wiatr szedł lśniącym szpalerem tych marek, udekorowaną ulicą herbów i sztandarów, rozwijając żarliwie godła i emblemy falujące w zatchnionej ciszy, w cieniu chmur groźnie wyrosłym nad horyzontem. Potem zjawiali się nagle pierwsi heroldzi na pustej ulicy, w galowych strojach, z czerwonymi opaskami na ramionach, lśniący od potu, bezradni, pełni misji zaaferowania. Dawali znaki w milczeniu, wzruszeni do głębi i pełni uroczystej powagi, i już mroczniała ulica od nadciągającej demonstracji, ciemniały ze wszystkich przecznic szpalery w chrzęście tysięcy nadchodzących nóg. Była to ogromna manifestacja krajów, uniwersalny pierwszy maj, monstr-parada światów. Świat manifestował tysiącem jak do przysięgi wzniesionych rąk, flag i sztandarów, manifestował tysiącem głosów, że nie jest za Franciszkiem Józefem I, ale za kimś o wiele, o wiele większym. Nad wszystkim falował kolor jasnoczerwony, niemal różowy, niewymowny, wyzwalający kolor entuzjazmu. Z San Domingo, z San Salvador, z Florydy nadchodziły delegacje zdyszane i gorące, całe w garniturach malinowych, i kłaniały się melonikami koloru czereśni, spod których ulatywały rozkrzyczane szczygły, po dwa, po trzy. Lśniący wiatr wyostrzał w szczęśliwych przelotach blask trąb, otrzepywał miękko i bezsilnie kanty instrumentów, roniące na wszystkich brzegach ciche miotełki elektryczności. Mimo natłoku, mimo defilady tysięcy, wszystko odbywało się w porządku, ogromna rewia rozwijała się planowo i w ciszy. Są chwile, iż flagi z balkonów falujące gorąco i gwałtownie, wijące się w zrzedłym powietrzu w amarantowych torsjach, w gwałtownych cichych trzepotach, w daremnych wzlotach entuzjazmu – wstają nieruchomo, jak na apel, i cała ulica staje się czerwona, jaskrawa i pełna milczącego alarmu, podczas gdy w pociemniałej dali odlicza się uważnie głuche saluty kanonady, czterdzieści dziewięć detonacji, w mroczniejącym powietrzu. Potem horyzont chmurnieje raptownie jak przed wiosenną burzą, błyszczą tylko jaskrawo instrumenty orkiestr i w ciszy słychać pomruk ciemniejącego nieba, szum dalekich przestworzy, podczas gdy z pobliskich ogrodów zapach czeremchy nadpływa w skupionych ładunkach i rozładowuje się bezbronnie w niewymownych rozprzestrzeniach. XIII Aż pewnego dnia przy końcu kwietnia było przedpołudnie szare i ciepłe, ludzie szli, patrząc przed siebie w ziemię, zawsze w ten metr kwadratowy wilgotnej ziemi przed sobą, i nie czuli, że bokami mijają drzewa parku, czarno rozgałęzione, pękające w rozlicznych miejscach w słodkie, jątrzące się rany. Uwikłane w czarnej gałęzistej sieci drzew szare, duszne niebo leżało ludziom na karku – wichrowato spiętrzone, bezforemnie ciężkie i ogromne jak pierzyna. Ludzie gramolili się spod niego na rękach i nogach, jak chrabąszcze w tej ciepłej wilgoci, obwąchujące czułymi różkami słodką glinę. Świat leżał głuchy, rozwijał się i rósł gdzieś w górze, gdzieś z tyłu i w głębi – błogo bezsilny – i płynął. Chwilami zwalniał i przypominał coś mglisto, gałęził się drzewami, oczkował gęstą, lśniącą siatką ćwierkania ptasiego, narzuconą na ten dzień szary, i szedł w głąb, w wężowanie podziemne korzeni, w ślepe pulsowanie robaków i gąsienic, w głuche zamroczenie czarnoziemu i gliny. A pod tym bezforemnym ogromem kucali ludzie ogłuszeni i bez myśli w głowie, kucali z głowami w dłoniach, wisieli zgarbieni na ławkach parków, z płatkiem gazety na kolanach, z której tekst spłynął w wielką, szarą bezmyślność dnia, wisieli niezgrabnie w pozie jeszcze wczorajszej i ślinili się bezwiednie. Może ogłuszały ich te gęste grzechotki ćwierkania, te niestrudzone makówki sypiące szary śrut, którym ćmiło się powietrze. Chodzili ospale pod tym gradem ołowianym i rozmawiali na migi w tej ulewie rzęsistej lub zrezygnowani milczeli. Ale gdy około jedenastej godziny przed południem gdzieś w jakimś punkcie przestrzeni przez wielkie spęczniałe ciało chmur wykłuło się słońce bladym kiełkiem – wtedy nagle w gałęzistych koszach drzew zaświeciły gęsto wszystkie pączki i szary welon ćwierkania oddzielił się powoli bladozłocistą siatką z twarzy dnia, który otworzył oczy. I to była wiosna. Wtedy nagle, w jednej chwili, pusta przed chwilą aleja parku zasiana jest ludźmi śpieszącymi w różne strony, jakby była punktem węzłowym wszystkich ulic miasta, i zakwita strojami kobiet. Jedne z tych prędkich i zgrabnych dziewcząt śpieszą do pracy, do sklepów i biur, inne na schadzki, ale przez chwil parę, podczas których przechodzą przez ażurowy kosz alei dyszący wilgocią kwiaciarni i nakrapiany trelami ptaków – należą do tej alei i do tej godziny, są nie wiedząc o tym – statystkami tej sceny w teatrze wiosny, jak gdyby zrodziły się na deptaku razem z tymi delikatnymi cieniami gałązek i listków, pączkującymi w oczach na ciemnozłotym tle wilgotnego żwiru, i biegną parę złotych, gorących i kosztownych pulsów, a potem nagle zbledną i zajdą cieniem, wsiąkną w piasek, jak te filigrany przeźrocze, gdy słońce wejdzie w zamyślenie obłoków. Ale przez jedną chwilę zaroiły aleję swym świeżym pośpiechem i z szelestu ich bielizny zdaje się płynąć ten bezimienny odór alei. Ach, te przewiewne i świeże od krochmalu koszulki prowadzone na spacer pod ażurowym cieniem wiosennego korytarza, koszulki z plamami mokrymi pod pachą, schnące w fiołkowych powiewach dali. Ach, te młode, rytmiczne, zgrzane od ruchu nogi w nowych, skrzypiących jedwabiem pończoszkach, pod którymi kryją się czerwone plamy i pryszcze – zdrowe, wiosenne wypryski krwi gorącej. Ach, cały ten park jest bezczelnie pryszczaty i wszystkie drzewa wysypują się pączkami pryszczy, które pękają ćwierkaniem. Potem aleja znów pustoszeje i po sklepionym deptaku gędoli cicho drucianymi szprychami wózek dziecinny na smukłych resorach. W mały lakierowanym czółenku, pogrążone w grządkę wysokich, krochmalonych szlar fularu śpi jak w bukiecie kwiatów coś od nich delikatniejszego. Dziewczyna, prowadząca powoli wózek, nachyla się czasem nad nim, przechyla na tylne koła, kwiląc osiami obręczy, ten bujający koszyk, rozkwitły białą świeżością, i rozdmuchuje pieszczotliwie ten bukiet tiulu aż do słodkiego, uśpionego jądra, przez którego sen wędruje jak bajka, podczas gdy wózek mija smugi cienia – ten przepływ obłoków i świateł. Potem w południe wciąż jeszcze plecie się ten pączkujący wirydarz światłem i cieniem, a przez delikatne oka tej siatki sypie się bez końca świergot ptaszków – z gałęzi na gałązkę, sypie się perliście przez drucianą klatkę dnia, ale kobiety, przechodzące brzegiem deptaku, są już zmęczone i mają włosy rozluźnione od migreny i twarze znękane wiosną, a potem już całkiem pustoszeje aleja, a przez ciszę popołudnia przechodzi powoli zapach restauracji z pawilonu parkowego. XIV Codziennie o tej samej godzinie przechodzi Bianka ze swą guwernantką przez aleję parku. Cóż powiem o Biance, jakże ją opiszę? Wiem tylko, że jest w sam raz cudownie zgodna ze sobą, że wypełnia bez reszty swój program. Z sercem ściśniętym głęboką radością widzę za każdym razem na nowo, jak – krok za krokiem – wchodzi w swą istotę, lekka jak tanecznica, jak nieświadomie trafia każdym ruchem w samo sedno. Idzie całkiem zwyczajnie, nie z nadmierną gracją, ale z prostotą chwytającą za serce, i serce ściska się ze szczęścia, że można tak po prostu być Bianką, bez żadnych sztuk i bez żadnego natężenia. Raz podniosła powoli swe oczy na mnie i mądrość tego spojrzenia przeniknęła mnie na wskroś, przeszyła jak strzała na wylot. Odtąd wiem, że nic nie jest jej tajne, że zna wszystkie moje myśli od początku. Od tej chwili oddałem się jej do dyspozycji, bez granic i niepodzielnie. Przyjęła ledwo widocznym skinieniem powiek. Stało się to bez słowa, w przejściu, w jednym spojrzeniu. Gdy chcę ją sobie wyobrazić, mogę przywołać tylko jeden szczegół nic nie znaczący: jej spierzchłą skórę na kolanach, jak u chłopca, co jest głęboko wzruszające i prowadzi myśl w dręczące przesmyki sprzeczności, pomiędzy uszczęśliwiające antynomie. Wszystko inne, powyżej i poniżej, jest transcendentne i niewyobrażalne. XV Zagłębiłem się dziś znowu w markownik Rudolfa. Co za cudowne studium! Ten tekst jest pełen odsyłaczy, aluzji, napomknięć i pełen dwuznacznego migotania. Ale wszystkie linie zbiegają się w Biance. Co za uszczęśliwiające supozycje! Od węzła do węzła biegnie moje podejrzenie, jak wzdłuż lontu, zażegnięte świetlistą nadzieją – coraz bardziej olśnione. Ach, jak mi ciężko, jak ściska się serce od tajemnic, które przeczuwam. XVI W parku miejskim gra teraz codziennie wieczorem muzyka i przez aleje przesuwa się promenada wiosenna. Krążą i nawracają, mijają i spotykają się w symetrycznych, wciąż powtarzających się arabeskach. Młodzi ludzie noszą nowe, wiosenne kapelusze i trzymają niedbale rękawiczki w dłoni. Przez pnie drzew i żywopłoty świecą w sąsiednich alejach sukienki dziewcząt. Idą te dziewczęta parami, kołysząc się w biodrach, napuszone pianą szlar i wolantów, noszą ze sobą, jak łabędzie, te różowe i białe napuszenia – dzwony pełne kwitnącego muślinu i czasami osiadają nimi na ławce – jakby zmęczone ich pustą paradą - osiadają całą tą wielką różą gazy i batystu, która pęka, przelewając się płatkami. I wtedy odsłaniają się nogi założone jedna na drugą i skrzyżowane – splecione w biały kształt pełen nieodpartej wymowy, a młodzi spacerowicze, mijając je, milkną i bledną, rażeni trafnością argumentu, do głębi przekonani i zwyciężeni. Przychodzi chwila przed samym zmierzchem i kolory świata pięknieją. Wszystkie barwy wstępują na koturny, stają się odświętne, żarliwe i smutne. Szybko napełnia się park różowym werniksem, lśniącym lakierem, od którego rzeczy stają się naraz bardzo kolorowe i iluminowane. Ale już w tych barwach jest jakiś lazur zbyt głęboki, jakaś piękność zbyt jaskrawa i już podejrzana. Jeszcze chwila i gąszcz parku ledwie przysypany młodą zielenią, gałęzisty jeszcze i nagi, prześwieca cały na wskroś różową godziną zmierzchu; podbitą balsamem chłodu, napuszczoną niewymownym smutkiem rzeczy na zawsze i śmiertelnie pięknych. Wtedy nagle cały park staje się jak ogromna, milcząca orkiestra, uroczysta i skupiona, czekająca pod podniesioną pałeczką dyrygenta, aż muzyka w niej dojrzeje i wzbierze i nagle nad tą ogromną, potencjalną i żarliwą symfonią zapada szybki i kolorowy zmierzch teatralny, jak gdyby pod wpływem tonów nabrzmiewających gwałtownie w wszystkich instrumentach – wysoko gdzieś przeszywa młodą zieleń głos wilgi, zaszytej w gęstwinie – i nagle naokoło staje się uroczyście, samotnie i późno jak w wieczornym lesie. Ledwo wyczuwalny powiew przepływa przez wierzchołki drzew, z których osypuje się dreszczem suchy nalot czeremchy – niewysłowiony i gorzki. Przesypuje się wysoko pod zmierzchającym niebem i spływa bezgranicznym westchnieniem śmierci ten gorzki aromat, w który pierwsze gwiazdy ronią swe łzy, kwiatki bzu uszczknięte z tej nocy bladej i liliowej. (Ach, wiem: jej ojciec jest lekarzem okrętowym; jej matka była kwarteronką. Na nią to czeka w przystani noc w noc ten mały ciemny parowiec rzeczny z kołami po bokach, i nie zapala latarni.) Wtedy w te krążące pary, w tych młodzieńców i te dziewczęta, spotykające się wciąż w regularnych nawrotach, wstępuje jakaś dziwna siła i natchnienie. Każdy z nich staje się jak Don Juan piękny i nieodparty, wychodzi z siebie dumny i zwycięski i osiąga w spojrzeniu tę moc zabójczą, od której serca dziewczęce truchleją. A dziewczętom pogłębiają się oczy, otwierają się w nich jakieś głębokie ogrody rozgałęzione alejami, labirynty parków, ciemne i szumiące. Źrenice ich rozszerzają się odświętnym blaskiem, otwierają się bez oporu i wpuszczają tych zdobywców w szpalery swych ciemnych ogrodów, rozchodzących się ścieżkami wielokrotnie i symetrycznie jak strofy kancony, ażeby spotkać się i znaleźć, jak w smutnym rymie, na różowych placach, dookoła klombów, albo przy fontannach płonących bardzo późnym ogniem zorzy i znów rozejść i rozlać się między czarne masy parku, wieczorne gęstwiny, coraz gęstsze i szumniejsze, w których zatracają się i gubią jak wśród zawiłych kulis, aksamitnych kotar i zacisznych alkierzy. I nie wiadomo kiedy zachodzą przez chłód tych mroczniejszych ogrodów w całkiem zapomniane, obce ustronia, w inny jakiś, ciemniejszy szum drzew, płynący żałobnym kirem, w którym ciemność fermentuje i wyradza się, a cisza psuje się w ciągu lat milczenia i rozkłada fantastycznie jak w starych, zapomnianych beczkach po winie. Tak błądząc po omacku w czarnym pluszu tych parków, spotykają się wreszcie na samotnej polanie, pod ostatnią purpurą zorzy, nad sadzawką, która od wieków zarasta czarnym szlamem, i na kruszejącej balustradzie, gdzieś na rubieży czasu, u tylnej furtki świata, odnajdują się z powrotem w jakimś dawno minionym życiu, w dalekiej preegzystencji, i włączeni w obcy czas, w kostiumach odległych wieków, szlochają bez końca nad muślinem jakiegoś trenu i wspinając się ku niedosięgłym przysięgom i wchodząc po stopniach zapamiętania, docierają do jakichś szczytów i granic, poza którymi już tylko śmierć jest i zdrętwienie nienazwanej rozkoszy. XVII Co to jest zmierzch wiosenny? Czy dotarliśmy do sedna rzeczy, czy dalej już ta droga nie prowadzi? Jesteśmy u końca naszych słów, które już tu stają się majaczliwe, bredzące i niepoczytalne. A jednak dopiero za ich rubieżą zaczyna się to, co w tej wiośnie jest nieogarnięte i niewypowiedziane. Misterium zmierzchu! Dopiero poza naszymi słowami, gdzie moc naszej magii już nie sięga, szumi ten ciemny, nieobjęty żywioł. Słowo rozkłada się tu na elementy i rozwiązuje, wraca w swą etymologię, wchodzi z powrotem w głąb, w ciemny swój korzeń. Jak to w głąb? Rozumiemy to dosłownie. Oto ściemnia się, słowa nasze gubią się wśród niejasnych skojarzeń: Acheront, Orkus, Podziemie... Czy czujecie, jak mrocznieje od tych słów, jak sypie się kretowiskiem, jak powiało głębią, piwnicą, grobem? Co to jest zmierzch wiosenny? Raz jeszcze stawiamy to pytanie, ten refren żarliwy naszych dociekań, na który nie ma odpowiedzi. Gdy korzenie drzew chcą mówić, gdy pod darnią nazbiera się bardzo wiele przeszłości, dawnych wieści, prastarych historyj, gdy nagromadzi się pod korzeniami zbyt wiele zdyszanego szeptu, nieartykułowanej miazgi i tego ciemnego bez tchu, co jest przed wszelkim słowem – wtedy kora drzew czernieje i rozpada się chropawo w grube łuski, w głębokie skiby, otwiera się rdzeń ciemnymi porami, jak futro niedźwiedzie. Pogrążyć się twarzą w tym puszystym futrze zmierzchu, wtedy staje się przez chwilę całkiem ciemno, głucho i bez tchu jak pod wiekiem. Trzeba wtedy przystawić oczy jak pijawki do najczarniejszej ciemności, zadać im lekki gwałt, przecisnąć je przez nieprzeniknione, przepchać na wskroś przez głuchą glebę – i oto nagle jesteśmy u mety, po drugiej stronie rzeczy, jesteśmy w głębi, w Podziemiu. I widzimy... Nie jest tu wcale ciemno, jak można by przypuszczać. Przeciwnie – wnętrze pulsuje całe od światła. Jest to rzecz oczywista, wewnętrzne światło korzeni, błędna fosforescencja, nikłe żyłki poświaty, którymi marmurkowana jest ciemność, wędrujące świetliste majaczenie substancji. Tak samo przecież gdy śpimy, odcięci od świata, daleko zabłąkani w głębokiej introwersji, w powrotnej wędrówce do siebie – widzimy również, widzimy wyraźnie pod zamkniętymi powiekami, gdyż wtedy myśli zapalają się w nas wewnętrznym łuczywem i tlą się majaczliwie wzdłuż długich lontów, zaniecając się od węzła do węzła. Tak dokonuje się w nas regresja na całej linii, cofanie się w głąb, powrotna droga do korzeni. Tak rozgałęziamy się w głębi anamnezą, wzdrygając się od podziemnych dreszczów, które nas przebiegają, roimy podskórnie na całej majaczącej powierzchni. Bo tylko w górze, w świetle – trzeba to raz powiedzieć – jesteśmy drżącą artykułowaną wiązką melodii, świetlistym wierzchołkiem skowronkowym – w głębi rozsypujemy się z powrotem w czarne mruczenie, w gwar, w bezlik nieskończonych historyj. Teraz dopiero widzimy, na czym ta wiosna rośnie, czemu jest tak niewymownie smutna i ciężka od wiedzy. Ach, nie wierzylibyśmy, gdybyśmy na własne oczy nie widzieli. Oto są labirynty wnętrza, magazyny i spichrze rzeczy, oto są ciepłe jeszcze groby, próchno i mierzwa. Prastare historie. Siedem warstw, jak w dawnej Troi, korytarze, komory, skarbce. Ile złotych masek, maska przy masce, spłaszczone uśmiechy, wyżarte twarze, mumie, puste poczwarki... Tu są te kolumbaria, te szuflady na umarłych, w których leżą zaschnięci, czarni jak korzenie i czekają na swój czas. Tu są te wielkie drogerie, gdzie stoją na sprzedaż w łzawnikach, tyglach, słojach. Stoją latami w swych regałach, w długich uroczystych porządkach, choć nikt ich nie kupuje. Może ożyli już w przegrodach swych gniazd, już całkiem ozdrowieni, czyści jak kadzidło i wonni – świegocące specyfiki, obudzone niecierpliwe leki, balsamy i maści poranne ważące swój wczesny smak na końcu języka. Te zamurowane gołębniki pełne są wykłuwających się dzióbków i najpierwszego, próbującego, świetlistego ćwierkania. Jak porannie i przed wszelkim czasem robi się nagle w tych pustych i długich szpalerach, gdzie umarli budzą się rzędem, głęboko wypoczęci – do całkiem nowego świtu!... * Ale nie tu koniec jeszcze, zstępujemy głębiej. Tylko bez strachu. Proszę mi podać rękę, krok jeszcze i jesteśmy u korzeni i natychmiast staje się gałęzisto, mrocznie i korzennie jak w głębokim lesie. Pachnie darnią i próchnem, korzenie wędrują w ciemności, plączą się, wstają, soki wstępują w nich w natchnieniu, jak w pijących pompach. Jesteśmy po drugiej stronie, jesteśmy u podszewki rzeczy, w ciemności fastrygowanej plączącą się fosforescencją. Co za krążenie, ruch i ciżba! Co za mrowie i miazga, ludy i pokolenia, tysiąckrotnie rozmnożone biblie i iliady! Co za wędrówka i tumult, plątanina i zgiełk historii! Dalej już ta droga nie prowadzi. Jesteśmy na samym dnie, u ciemnych fundamentów, jesteśmy u Matek. Tu są te nieskończone inferna, te beznadziejne obszary ossjaniczne, te opłakane nibelungi. Tu są te wielkie wylęgarnie historii, te fabryki fabulistyczne, mgliste fajczarnie fabuł i bajek. Teraz wreszcie rozumie się ten wielki i smutny mechanizm wiosny. Ach, ona rośnie na historiach. Ile zdarzeń, ile dziejów, ile losów! Wszystko, cośmy kiedykolwiek czytali, wszystkie zasłyszane historie i wszystkie te, które się nam majaczą od dzieciństwa – nigdy nie zasłyszane – tu, nie gdzie indziej, jest ich dom i ojczyzna. Skądże by pisarze brali swe koncepcje, skądże by czerpali odwagę do wymyślania, gdyby nie czuli za sobą tych rezerw, tych kapitałów, tych rozliczeń stokrotnych, którymi wibrują Podziemia. Co za plątanina szeptów, co za mruczący gwar ziemi! O ucho twoje pulsuje niewyczerpana perswazja. Idziesz z przymkniętymi oczyma w tym cieple szeptów, uśmiechów i propozycyj, nagabywany bez końca, nakłuwany tysiąckrotnie pytaniami jak milionami słodkich ssawek komarzych. Chciałyby, byś wziął coś od nich, cokolwiek, szczyptę choć tych bezcielesnych, szepcących dziejów, i przyjął to w swe młode życie, w krew swoją, i ocalił, i żył z tym dalej. Bo czymże jest wiosna, jeśli nie zmartwychwstaniem historyj. Ona jedna wśród tych bezcielesnych jest żywa, rzeczywista, chłodna i nic nie wiedząca. O, jakże ciągnie te widma do jej młodej zielonej krwi, do jej roślinnej niewiedzy, wszystkie te fantomy, te larwy, te farfarele. A ona bierze je w swój sen, bezbronna i naiwna, i śpi z nimi, i budzi się nieprzytomna o świcie, i nic nie pamięta. Dlatego jest tak ciężka tą całą sumą zapomnianego i tak smutna, bo musi sama jedna żyć za tyle żywotów, za tyle odrzuconych i poniechanych być piękną... A ma na to tylko bezdenną woń czeremchy, płynąca jednym, wiecznym, nieskończonym tokiem, w którym jest wszystko... Bo cóż znaczy zapomnieć? Na starych historiach wyrosła przez noc nowa zieleń, miękki nalot zielony, jasne, gęste pączkowanie wysypało się wszystkimi porami równomierną szczecinką jak czuprynki chłopów nazajutrz po ostrzyżeniu. Jak zazielenia się wiosna zapomnieniem, jak odzyskują te stare drzewa słodką i naiwną niewiedzę, jak budzą się gałązkami nie obciążone pamięcią, mając korzenie pogrążone w starych dziejach! Ta zieleń będzie je jeszcze raz czytała jak nowe i sylabizowała od początku i od tej zieleni odmłodzą się historie i zaczną się raz jeszcze, jakby się nigdy nie odbyły. Tyle jest nie urodzonych dziejów. O, te żałosne chóry wśród korzeni, te przegadujące się nawzajem gawędy, te niewyczerpane monologi wśród nagle wybuchających improwizacyj! Czy starczy cierpliwości, by ich wysłuchać? Przed najstarszą zasłyszaną historią były inne, których nie słyszeliście, byli bezimienni poprzednicy, powieści bez nazwy, epopeje ogromne, blade i monotonne, bezkształtne byliny, bezforemne kadłuby, giganci bez twarzy, zalegający horyzont, ciemne teksty pod wieczorne dramaty chmur, a dalej Jeszcze – książki-legendy, książki nigdy nie napisane, książki-wieczni pretendenci, błędne i stracone książki in partibus infidelium... * Między wszystkimi historiami, które się tłoczą nie wyplątane u korzeni wiosny, jest jedna, która już dawno przeszła na własność nocy, osiadła na zawsze na dnie firmamentów - wieczny akompaniament i tło gwiaździstych przestworzy. Przez każdą noc wiosenną, cokolwiek by się w niej działo, przechodzi ta historia wielkimi krokami ponad ogromny rechot żab i nieskończony bieg młynów. Idzie ten mąż pod mlewem gwiaździstym sypiącym się z żaren nocy, idzie wielkimi krokami przez niebo, tuląc dzieciątko w fałdach płaszcza, ciągle w drodze, w nieustannej wędrówce przez nieskończone przestrzenie nocy. O, żałość ogromna samotności, o, niezmierzone sieroctwo w przestrzeniach nocy, o, blaski dalekich gwiazd! W tej historii czas nic już nie zmienia. W każdym momencie przechodzi ona właśnie przez gwiezdne horyzonty, właśnie mija nas wielkimi krokami i tak już będzie zawsze, wciąż na nowo, gdyż raz wykolejona z torów czasu już stała się niezgruntowana, bezdenna, przez żadne powtarzanie niewyczerpana. Idzie ten mąż i tuli dziecko w ramionach – rozmyślnie powtarzamy ten refren, to motto żałosne nocy, ażeby wyrazić tę intermitującą ciągłość przechodzenia, chwilami przesłanianą plątaniną gwiazd, chwilami całkiem niewidoczną przez długie, nieme interwały, przez które przewiewa wieczność. Dalekie światy podchodzą całkiem blisko – straszliwie jaskrawe, przesyłają przez wieczność gwałtowne sygnały w niemych, niewymownych raportach – a on idzie i uspokaja bez końca dziewczynkę, monotonnie i bez nadziei, bezsilny wobec tamtego szeptu, tych straszliwie słodkich perswazyj nocy, tego jedynego słowa, w które formują się usta ciszy, gdy nikt jej nie słucha... To jest historia o porwanej i zamienionej księżniczce. XVIII A gdy późną nocą wracają cicho do rozległej willi wśród ogrodów, do białego, niskiego pokoju, w którym stoi długi, czarny, lśniący fortepian i milczy wszystkimi strunami, a przez wielką szklaną ścianę, jakby przez szyby oranżerii, cała noc wiosenna się nachyla – blada i mżąca gwiazdami – z wszystkich flakonów i naczyń pachnie gorzko czeremcha nad chłodną pościelą białego łóżka – wtedy przez wielką i bezsenną noc biegną niepokoje i nasłuchiwania i serce przez sen gada, i leci, i potyka się, i szlocha przez rozległą i rosną, ćmami zarojoną noc, gorzką od czeremchy i świetlistą... Ach, to ta gorzka czeremcha rozszerza tak noc bezdenną i serce znękane od lotów, zbiegane od gonitw szczęśliwych, chciałoby usnąć na chwilę na jakiejś napowietrznej granicy, na jakiejś najcieńszej krawędzi, ale z tej bladej nocy bez końca wciąż nowa noc się wyprzestrzenia, coraz bledsza i bardziej bezcielesna, porysowana w świetliste linie i gzygzaki, w spirale gwiazd i bladych lotów, tysiąckrotnie nakłuta od ssawek niewidzialnych komarów, bezszelestnych i słodkich od krwi dziewczęcej, i serce niestrudzone już znów plecie przez sen, niepoczytalne, zaplątane w gwiaździste i zawiłe sfery, w zdyszane pośpiechy, w księżycowe popłochy, wniebowzięte i stokrotne, wplecione w blade fascynacje, w drętwe, lunatyczne sny i dreszcze letargiczne. Ach, te wszystkie porwania i gonitwy tej nocy, zdrady i szepty, Murzyni i sternicy, kraty balkonów i nocne żaluzje, muślinowe sukienki i welony wiejące za zdyszaną ucieczką!... Aż wreszcie poprzez nagłe zmroczenie, głuchą i czarną pauzę, przychodzi ta chwila – wszystkie marionetki leżą w swych pudełkach, wszystkie firanki zasunięte i wszystkie oddechy dawno przesądzone idą spokojnie tam i sam przez całą szerokość tej sceny, podczas gdy na uspokojonym rozległym niebie świt buduje bezgłośnie swe dalekie miasta różowe i białe, swe jasne, wydęte pagody i minarety. XIX Dopiero dla uważnego czytelnika Księgi staje się natura tej wiosny jasną i czytelną. Te wszystkie poranne przygotowania dnia, cała jego wczesna toaleta, wszystkie te wahania, wątpliwości i skrupuły wyboru – odsłaniają swe sedno wtajemniczonemu w marki. Marki wprowadzają w tę zawiłą grę dyplomacji porannej, w te przewlekłe rokowania, lawirowania atmosferyczne, które poprzedzają ostateczną redakcję dnia. Z rudych mgieł tej dziewiątej godziny – widać to wyraźnie – chciałby wysypać się pstry i plamisty Meksyk z wężem wijącym się w dzióbie kondora, gorący i spierzchły jaskrawym wypryskiem, ale, w przerwie błękitu, w wysokiej zieleni drzew papuga powtarza wciąż: "Gwatemala", uparcie, w równych odstępach, z tą samą intonacją i od tego zielonego słowa staje się powoli czereśniowo, świeżo i liściasto. I tak powoli wśród trudności i konfliktów odbywa się głosowanie, ustala się tok ceremonii, lista parady, protokół dyplomatyczny dnia. W maju były dni różowe jak Egipt. Na rynku blask wylewał się ze wszystkich granic i falował. Na niebie spiętrzenia letnich obłoków klęczały skłębione pod szczelinami blasku, wulkaniczne, obrysowane jaskrawo, i – Barbados, Labrador, Trinidad – wszystko zachodziło w czerwień, jakby widziane przez rubinowe okulary, i przez te dwa, trzy pulsy, zmroczenia, przez to czerwone zaćmienie krwi, uderzającej do głowy, przepływała przez całe niebo wielka korweta Gujany, eksplodując wszystkimi żaglami. Sunęła wzdęta, prychając płótnem, holowana ciężko wśród wypiętych lin i krzyku holowników, przez wzburzenia mew i czerwony blask morza. Wtedy wyrastał na całe niebo i rozbudowywał się szeroko ogromny, pogmatwany takielunek sznurów, drabin i żerdzi i, grzmiąc wysoko rozpiętym płótnem, rozbijał się wielokrotny, wielopiętrowy spektakl napowietrzny żagli, rejów i brasów, w którego lukach ukazywali się przez chwilę mali zwinni Murzynkowie i rozbiegali się w tym płóciennym labiryncie, gubiąc się wśród znaków i figur fantastycznego nieba zwrotników. Potem sceneria zmienia się, na niebie, w masywach chmur kulminowały aż trzy naraz różowe zaćmienia, dymiła lśniąca lawa, obrysowując świetlistą linią groźne kontury obłoków, i – Kuba, Haiti, Jamajka – rdzeń świata szedł w głąb, dojrzewał coraz jaskrawiej, docierał do sedna i nagle wylewała się czysta esencja tych dni: szumiąca oceaniczność zwrotników, archipelagijskich lazurów, szczęśliwych roztoczy i wirów, ekwatorialnych i słonych monsunów. Z markownikiem w ręku czytałem tę wiosnę. Czyż nie był on wielkim komentarzem czasów, gramatyką ich dni i nocy? Ta wiosna deklinowała się przez wszystkie Kolumbie, Kostaryki i Wenezuele, bo czymże jest w istocie Meksyk i Ekwador, i Sierra Leone, jeśli nie jakimś wymyślnym specyfikiem, jakimś zaostrzeniem smaku świata, jakąś krańcową i wyszukaną ostatecznością, ślepą uliczką aromatu, w którą zapędza się świat w swych poszukiwaniach, próbując się i ćwicząc na wszystkich klawiszach. Główna rzecz, ażeby nie zapomnieć – jak Aleksander Wielki – że żaden Meksyk nie jest ostateczny, że jest on punktem przejścia, który świat przekracza, że za każdym Meksykiem otwiera się nowy Meksyk, jeszcze jaskrawszy – nadkolory i nadaromaty... XX Bianka jest cała szara. Jej śniada cera ma w sobie jakby rozpuszczoną ingrediencję wygasłego popiołu. Myślę, że dotknięcie jej dłoni musi przekraczać wszystko wyobrażalne. Całe pokolenia tresury tkwią w jej zdyscyplinowanej krwi. Wzruszające jest to zrezygnowane poddanie pod nakazy taktu, świadczące o przezwyciężonej przekorze, o buntach przełamanych, o cichych szlochach po nocy i gwałtach zadanych jej dumie. Każdym swym ruchem wkłada się ona, pełna dobrej woli i smutnego wdzięku, w formy przepisane. Nie robi nic ponad konieczność, każdy gest jej jest skąpo odmierzony, ledwo wypełniający formę, wchodzący w nią bez entuzjazmu, jakby tylko z biernego poczucia obowiązku. Z głębi tych przezwyciężeń czerpie Bianka swe przedwczesne doświadczenie, swą wiedzę wszystkich rzeczy. Bianka wie wszystko. I nie uśmiecha się nad tą wiedzą, jej wiedza jest poważna i pełna smutku, a usta przymknięte nad nią w linię skończonej piękności – brwi zarysowane z surową akuratnością. Nie, z wiedzy swej nie czerpie ona żadnego asumptu do pobłażliwego rozluźnienia, do miękkości i rozwiązłości. Wprost przeciwnie. Jak gdyby tej prawdzie, w którą wpatrzone są jej smutne oczy, można było sprostać tylko natężoną bacznością, tylko najściślejszym przestrzeganiem formy. I jest w tym niechybnym takcie, w tej lojalności wobec formy całe morze smutku i z trudem przezwyciężonego cierpienia. A jednak, choć złamana formą, wyszła spod niej zwycięsko. Lecz jakąż ofiarą okupiła ten triumf! Gdy idzie – smukła i prosta – nie wiadomo czyją dumę nosi z prostotą na niewyszukanym rytmie swego chodu, czy pokonaną dumę własną, czy triumf zasad, którym uległa. Ale za to, gdy spojrzy prostym, smutnym podniesieniem oczu – nagle wie wszystko. Młodość nie uchroniła jej przed odgadnięciem rzeczy najtajniejszych. Cicha jej pogoda jest ukojeniem po długich dniach płaczu i szlochania. Dlatego oczy jej są podkrążone i mają wilgotny, gorący żar w sobie i tę nieskorą do rozrzutności celowość spojrzeń, która nie chybia. XXI Bianka, cudowna Bianka jest dla mnie zagadką. Studiuję ją z uporem, z zaciekłością – i rozpaczą – na podstawie markownika. Jak to? Czy markownik traktuje także o psychologii? Naiwne pytanie! Markownik jest księgą uniwersalną, jest kompendium wszelkiej wiedzy o ludzkim. Naturalnie w aluzjach, potrąceniach, w niedomówieniach. Trzeba pewnej domyślności, pewnej odwagi serca, pewnego polotu, ażeby znaleźć wątek, ten ślad ognisty, tę błyskawicę przebiegającą stronice księgi. Jednej rzeczy trzeba się wystrzegać w tych sprawach: ciasnej małostkowości, pedanterii, tępej dosłowności. Wszystkie rzeczy są powiązane, wszystkie nici uchodzą do jednego kłębka. Czy zauważyliście, że między wierszami pewnych książek przelatują tłumnie jaskółki, całe wersety drgających spiczastych jaskółek? Należy czytać z lotu tych ptaków... Ale powracam do Bianki. Jakże wzruszająco piękne są jej ruchy. Każdy z nich uczyniony jest z rozwagą, od wieków zadecydowany, podjęty z rezygnacją, jak gdyby z góry znała wszystkie przebiegi, nieuchronną kolejność swych losów. Zdarza się, że chcę ją o coś zapytać wzrokiem, poprosić o coś w myśli – siedząc naprzeciw niej w alei parku – i próbuję sformułować mą pretensję. I zanim mi się to udało, ona już odpowiedziała. Odpowiedziała ze smutkiem, jednym głębokim, zwięzłym spojrzeniem. Dlaczego trzyma głowę pochyloną? W co wpatrzone są jej oczy z uwagą, z zamyśleniem? Czy tak bezdennie smutne jest dno jej losu? A jednak, mimo wszystko, czy nie niesie ona tej rezygnacji z godnością, z dumą, jak gdyby tak właśnie być miało, jak gdyby ta wiedza, pozbawiając ją radości, obdarzała za to jakąś nietykalnością, jakąś wyższą wolnością znalezioną na dnie dobrowolnego posłuszeństwa? To nadaje jej uległości wdzięk triumfu i to ją przezwycięża. Siedzi naprzeciw mnie na ławce obok guwernantki, obie czytają. Jej biała sukienka – nigdy nie widziałem jej w innym kolorze – leży jak rozchylony kwiat na ławce. Wysmukłe nogi o śniadej karnacji przełożone są z niewymownym wdziękiem przez siebie. Dotknięcie jej ciała musi być aż bolesne od skupionej świętości kontaktu. Potem wstają obie, złożywszy książki. W jednym krótkim spojrzeniu Bianka bierze i oddaje moje żarliwe pozdrowienie i jakby nie obciążona oddala się meandrycznym przeplatańcem swych nóg, wpadającym melodyjnie w rytm wielkich, elastycznych kroków guwernantki. XXII Zbadałem cały obszar majoratu dookoła. Okrążyłem kilkakrotnie cały ten rozległy teren obwarowany wysokim parkanem. Białe ściany willi z jej tarasami, rozległymi werandami ukazywały mi się wciąż w nowych aspektach. Za willą rozciąga się park, przechodzący potem w bezdrzewną równinę. Stoją tam dziwne zabudowania, na wpół fabryki, na wpół budynki folwarczne. Przyłożyłem oczy do szpary w parkanie, to, co ujrzałem, musiało polegać na złudzeniu. W tej rozrzedzonej od upału aurze wiosennej przywidują się nieraz rzeczy odległe, zwierciedlone poprzez całe mile drgającego powietrza. A jednak głowa pęka mi od najsprzeczniejszych myśli. Muszę poradzić się markownika. XXIII Czy to możliwe? Willa Bianki terenem eksterytorialnym? Jej dom pod ochroną traktatów międzynarodowych? Do jakich zdumiewających odkryć doprowadza mnie studium markownika! Czy jestem sam jeden tylko w posiadaniu tej zadziwiającej prawdy? A jednak nie można zlekceważyć wszystkich poszlak i argumentów, które markownik gromadzi dookoła tego punktu. Zbadałem dziś z bliska całą willę. Od tygodni krążyłem dookoła wielkiej kunsztownie kutej bramy z herbem. Skorzystałem z chwili, gdy dwa wielkie, puste ekwipaże wyjechały z ogrodu willi. Skrzydła bramy stały szeroko rozwarte. Nikt ich nie zamykał. Wszedłem niedbałym krokiem, dobyłem szkicownika z kieszeni, udając, że rysuję, oparty o filar bramy, jakiś szczegół architektoniczny. Stałem na żwirowanej ścieżce, którą tylekroć przechodziła lekka nóżka Bianki. Serce stawało mi bezgłośnie z szczęśliwego strachu na myśl, że z którychś drzwi balkonowych wyjdzie jej smukła postać w lekkiej sukience białej. Ale wszystkie okna i drzwi zaciągnięte były zielonymi storami. Najmniejszy szelest nie zdradzał życia utajonego w tym domu. Niebo chmurniało na horyzoncie, w oddali błyskało. W ciepłym, rozrzedzonym powietrzu nie było najlżejszego powiewu. W ciszy tego szarego dnia tylko kredowobiałe ściany willi przemawiały bezgłośną, a wymowną elokwencją bogato rozczłonkowanej architektury. Jej lekka swada rozchodziła się w pleonazmach, w tysiącznych wariantach tego samego motywu. Wzdłuż jaskrawobiałego fryzu biegły w rytmicznych kadencjach płasko rzeźbione girlandy, na lewo i prawo, i zatrzymywały się na rogach niezdecydowane. Z wysokości środkowej terasy zbiegały marmurowe schody – patetyczne i ceremonialne – wśród prędko rozstępujących się balustrad i waz architektonicznych i spłynąwszy szeroko na ziemię, zdawały się zbierać i cofać swą wzburzoną szatę w głębokim reweransie. Mam dziwnie wyczulony zmysł stylu. Ten styl drażnił mnie i niepokoił czymś niewytłumaczonym. Poza jego, z trudem opanowanym, żarliwym klasycyzmem, poza tą pozornie chłodną elegancją kryły się nieuchwytne dreszczyki. Ten styl był za gorący, zbyt ostro pointowany, pełny niespodzianych pieprzyków. Jakaś kropla nieznanej trucizny wpuszczona w żyły tego stylu czyniła jego krew ciemną, eksplozywną i niebezpieczną. Zdezorientowany wewnętrznie, drżąc od sprzecznych impulsów, obchodziłem na palcach front willi, płosząc uśpione na schodach jaszczurki. Dookoła wyschłego, okrągłego basenu ziemia była spękana od słońca i jeszcze naga. Tu i ówdzie tylko wystrzelało z szpary gruntu trochę żarliwej, fanatycznej zieleni. Wyrwałem kępkę tego zielska i schowałem do szkicownika. Drżałem cały z wewnętrznego wzburzenia. Nad tym basenem stało powietrze szare, nadmiernie przeźroczyste i połyskliwe, falując z gorąca. Barometr na pobliskim słupie wskazywał katastrofalną zniżkę. Cisza zalegała dookoła. Żadna gałązka nie poruszyła się od wietrzyka. Willa spała z zapuszczonymi żaluzjami, świecąc kredową białością w bezgranicznej martwocie szarej aury. Nagle, jakby ten zastój osiągnął punkt krytyczny, strąciło się powietrze kolorowym fermentem, rozpadło się na płatki barwne, na migotliwe łopoty. Były to ogromne, ociężałe motyle zajęte parami miłosną igraszką. Niedołężny, drgający trzepot utrzymywał się przez chwilę w martwej aurze. Wyprzedzały się na przemian o piędź i znów łączyły w locie, tasując w pociemniałym powietrzu całą talię barwnych rozbłysków. Czy był to tylko szybki rozkład wybujałej aury, fatamorgana powietrza pełnego haszyszu i fanaberii? Uderzyłem czapką i ciężki, pluszowy motyl opadł na ziemię, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Podniosłem go i schowałem. Jeden dowód więcej. XXIV Odgadłem tajemnicę tego stylu. Tak długo linie tej architektury w swej natarczywej swadzie powtarzały ten sam niezrozumiały frazes, aż pojąłem ten szyfr zdradliwy, to perskie oko, tę łaskotliwą mistyfikację. Była to zaprawdę zbyt przejrzysta maskarada. W tych wyszukanych i ruchliwych liniach o przesadnej wytworności była jakaś papryka nazbyt ostra, jakiś nadmiar gorącej pikanterii, było coś fertycznego, żarliwego, zbyt jaskrawo gestykulującego – coś, jednym słowem, kolorowego, kolonialnego i łypiącego oczyma... Tak jest, styl ten miał na dnie swym coś niesłychanie odrażającego – był rozpustny, wymyślny, tropikalny i niesłychanie cyniczny. XXV Nie potrzebuję wyjaśniać, jak mną to odkrycie wstrząsnęło. Odległe linie zbliżają się i łączą, zestrzelają się niespodzianie raporty i paralele. Pełen wzburzenia, podzieliłem się z Rudolfem mym odkryciem. Okazał się mało wzruszony. Żachnął się nawet niechętnie, zarzucając mi przesadę i zmyślanie. Coraz częściej zarzuca mi blagę, umyślną mistyfikację. Jeżeli miałem dla niego, jako właściciela albumu, jeszcze pewien sentyment, to jego, zawistne, pełne niepohamowanej goryczy wybuchy odstręczają mnie coraz bardziej od niego. Nie okazuję mu jednak urazy, jestem niestety od niego zależny. Cóż zrobiłbym bez markownika? On wie o tym i wykorzystuje tę przewagę. XXVI Zbyt wiele dzieje się w tej wiośnie. Zbyt wiele aspiracyj, bezgranicznych pretensyj, wezbranych i nie objętych ambicyj rozpiera te ciemne głębie. Ekspansja jej nie zna granic. Administracja tej ogromnej, rozgałęzionej i rozrosłej imprezy jest ponad moje siły. Chcąc przerzucić część ciężaru na Rudolfa, zamianowałem go współregentem. Naturalnie anonimowo. Wraz z markownikiem jego stanowimy we troje razem triumwirat nieoficjalny, na którym spoczywa ciężar odpowiedzialności za całą tę niezgłębioną i nieogarniętą aferę. XXVII Nie miałem odwagi obejść willi i dostać się na drugą stronę. Zostałbym niechybnie dostrzeżony. Dlaczego mimo to mam uczucie, jak gdybym już tam kiedyś był – bardzo dawno? Czy w gruncie rzeczy nie znamy już z góry wszystkich krajobrazów, które napotkamy w naszym życiu? Czy może w ogóle coś zajść jeszcze całkiem nowego, czego byśmy w najgłębszych naszych rezerwach od dawna nie przeczuli? Wiem, że kiedyś o jakiejś późnej godzinie stanę tam na progu ogrodów, ręka w rękę z Bianką. Wejdziemy w te zapomniane zakątki, gdzie między starymi murami zamknięte są zatrute parki, te sztuczne raje Poego, pełne szaleju, maku i opiatycznych powoi, płonących pod burym niebem bardzo starych fresków. Zbudzimy biały marmur statuy śpiącej z pustymi oczyma w tym zamarginesowym świecie, za rubieżą zwiędłego popołudnia. Spłoszymy jej jedynego kochanka, czerwonego wampira uśpionego na jej łonie ze złożonymi skrzydłami. Uleci bezgłośnie, miękki, płynny i falujący bezsilnym, bezcielesnym, jaskrawoczerwonym ochłapem bez szkieletu i substancji, zawiruje, rozłopoce się, rozkłóci bez śladu w zmartwiałym powietrzu. Przez małą furtkę wkroczymy na całkiem pustą polanę. Roślinność będzie tam spalona jak tytoń, jak preria w późne lato indiańskie. Będzie to może w stanie New Orleans albo Luizjana – kraje wszak są tylko pretekstami. Siądziemy na kamiennym ocembrowaniu kwadratowej sadzawki. Bianka zamoczy białe palce w ciepłej wodzie pełnej żółtych liści i nie podniesie oczu. Po drugiej stronie siedzieć będzie czarna, smukła postać cała zakwefiona. Zapytam o nią szeptem, a Bianka potrząśnie głową i powie cicho: – Nie bój się, ona nie słucha, to jest moja zmarła matka, która tu mieszka. – Potem powie mi rzeczy najsłodsze, najcichsze i najsmutniejsze. Nie będzie już żadnej pociechy. Zmierzch będzie zapadał... XXVIII Wypadki przeganiają się w oszalałym tempie. Przyjechał ojciec Bianki. Stałem dziś u zbiegu ulic Fontann i Skarabeusza, gdy nadjechała lśniąca, otwarta landara z pudłem szerokim i płytkim jak koncha. W białej tej, jedwabnej muszli ujrzałem Biankę na wpół leżącą w tiulowej sukience. Łagodny jej profil ocieniony był krezą kapelusza, która, opuszczona w dół, przytrzymana była wstążką pod brodą. Tonęła niemal cała w szlarach białego fularu, siedząc obok pana w czarnym tużurku i białej pikowej kamizelce, na której złocił się ciężki łańcuch z mnóstwem breloków. Pod czarnym, głęboko zasuniętym melonikiem szarzała zamknięta, ponura twarz z bokobrodami. Zadrżałem do głębi na ten widok. Nie mogło być wątpliwości. Był to pan de V... Gdy elegancki pojazd mijał mnie, dudniąc dyskretnie elastycznym pudłem – Bianka powiedziała coś do ojca, który odwrócił się i skierował na mnie spojrzenie swych wielkich czarnych okularów. Miał twarz szarego lwa bez grzywy. W uniesieniu, nieprzytomny niemal od najsprzeczniejszych uczuć, zawołałem: – licz na mnie!... – i – do ostatniej kropli krwi... – i wypaliłem w powietrze z pistoletu dobytego z zanadrza. XXIX Wiele przemawia za tym, że Franciszek Józef I był w gruncie rzeczy potężnym i smutnym demiurgiem. Jego oczy wąskie, tępe jak guziczki, siedzące w trójkątnych deltach zmarszczek, nie były oczyma człowieka. Twarz jego uwłosiona białymi jak mleko, w tył zaczesanymi bokobrodami, jak u japońskich demonów, była twarzą starego, osowiałego lisa. Z daleka, z wysokości terasy Schonbrunnu twarz ta dzięki pewnemu układowi zmarszczek zdawała się uśmiechać. Z bliska ten uśmiech demaskował się jako grymas goryczy i przyziemnej rzeczowości nie rozjaśnionej błyskiem żadnej idei. W chwili gdy pojawił się na widowni świata w generalskim zielonym pióropuszu, w turkusowym płaszczu do ziemi, lekko zgarbiony i salutujący, świat doszedł był w swym rozwoju do jakiejś szczęśliwej granicy. Formy wszystkie, wyczerpawszy swą treść w nieskończonych metamorfozach, wisiały już luźno na rzeczach, na wpół złuszczone, gotowe do strącenia. Świat przepoczwarczał się gwałtownie, wylęgał się w młodych, szczebiotliwych i niesłychanych kolorach, rozwiązywał się szczęśliwie we wszystkich węzłach i przegubach. Mało brakowało, a mapa świata, ta płachta pełna łat i kolorów, byłaby, falując, pełna natchnienia uleciała w powietrzu. Franciszek Józef I odczuł to jako osobiste niebezpieczeństwo. Jego żywiołem był świat ujęty w regulaminy prozy, w pragmatykę nudy. Duch kancelaryj i cyrkułów był jego duchem. I rzecz dziwna. Ten starzec oschły i stępiały, nie posiadający nic ujmującego w swej istocie, zdołał przeciągnąć wielką część kreatury na swoją stronę. Wszyscy lojalni i przewidujący ojcowie rodzin uczuli się wraz z nim zagrożeni i odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy potężny ten demon położył się swym ciężarem na rzeczach i zahamował wzlot świata. Franciszek Józef I pokratkował świat na rubryki, uregulował jego bieg przy pomocy patentów, ujął go w karby proceduralne i zabezpieczył przed wykolejeniem w nieprzewidziane, awanturnicze i zgoła nieobliczalne. Franciszek Józef I nie był nieprzyjacielem godziwej i bogobojnej radości. On to wymyślił w pewnego rodzaju przewidującej dobrotliwości c. k. loterię dla ludu, senniki egipskie, kalendarze ilustrowane oraz c. k. tabak – trafiki. Ujednostajnił on służbę niebieską, odział ją w symboliczne niebieskie uniformy i wypuścił na świat, podzielony na dykasterie i rangi, personel zastępów anielskich w postaci listonoszy, konduktorów i finansów. Najlichszy z tych gońców niebieskich miał jeszcze na twarzy zapożyczony od Stwórcy odblask mądrości przedwiecznej i jowialny uśmiech łaski ujęty w ramę bokobrodów, nawet gdy nogi jego na skutek wydatnych ziemskich wędrówek cuchnęły potem. Ale czy słyszał ktoś o udaremnionym spisku u samego podnóża tronu, o wielkiej rewolucji pałacowej stłumionej w zarodku na samym wstępie pełnych chwały rządów Wszechwładnego? Trony więdną nie zasilane krwią, żywotność ich rośnie tą masą krzywdy, zaprzeczonego życia, tego wiecznie innego, co zostało przez nie wyparte i zanegowane. Odsłaniamy tu rzeczy tajne i zakazane, dotykamy tajemnic stanu, tysiąckrotnie zamkniętych i zapieczętowanych na tysiąc pieczęci milczenia. Demiurgos miał brata młodszego, zgoła innego ducha i innej idei. Któż go nie ma w tej lub innej formie, komuż nie towarzyszy jak cień, jak antyteza, jak partner wiecznego dialogu? Według pewnej wersji był to tylko kuzyn, według innej nie urodził się on nawet wcale. Wysnuto go tylko z obaw, z majaczeń Demiurga, podsłuchanych we śnie. Być może, że sfingował go byle jak, podstawił zań byle kogo, ażeby tylko symbolicznie odegrać ten dramat, powtórzyć raz jeszcze, po raz nie wiedzieć który, ceremonialnie i obrzędowo ten akt przedustawny i fatalny, którego wyczerpać nie mógł w tysiąckrotnych powtórzeniach. Ten warunkowo urodzony, profesjonalnie niejako pokrzywdzony z racji swej roli, nieszczęśliwy antagonista nosił imię arcyksięcia Maksymiliana. Już samo imię to, wypowiedziane szeptem, odnawia krew w naszych żyłach, czyni ją jaśniejszą i czerwieńszą, tętniącą pośpiesznie tym jaskrawym kolorem entuzjazmu, laku pocztowego i czerwonego ołówka, którym znaczone są szczęśliwe telegramy stamtąd. Miał on różowe policzki i promienne, lazurowe oczy, wszystkie serca biegły ku niemu, jaskółki, skwirząc z radości, przecinały mu drogę, ujmowały go wciąż na nowo w drgający cudzysłów – cytat szczęśliwy, pisany świąteczną kursywą i rozświegotany. Sam Demiurgos kochał go potajemnie, choć przemyśliwał nad jego zgubą. Zamianował go najpierw komandorem eskadry lewantyńskiej w nadziei, że awanturując się na morzach południowych nędznie zatonie. Wkrótce jednak potem zawarł tajną konwencję z Napoleonem III, który wciągnął go podstępnie w awanturę meksykańską. Wszystko było ukartowane. Ten pełen fantazji i polotu młodzieniec, znęcony nadzieją ukonstytuowania nowego, szczęśliwszego świata nad Pacyfikiem, zrezygnował ze wszystkich praw agnata do korony i dziedzictwa Habsburgów. Na francuskim okręcie liniowym "Le Cid" wjechał prosto w przygotowaną nań zasadzkę. Akta owego tajnego spisku nie ujrzały nigdy światła dziennego. Tak rozwiała się ostatnia nadzieja malkontentów. Po jego tragicznej śmierci Franciszek Józef I pod pozorem żałoby dworskiej zakazał koloru czerwonego. Czarno-żółta żałoba stała się kolorem oficjalnym. Kolor amarantu, falujący sztandar entuzjazmu łopotał odtąd tylko tajnie w piersiach jego wyznawców. Nie zdołał go wszakże Demiurgos wyplenić całkiem z natury. Wszak zawiera go potencjalnie światło słoneczne. Wystarczy zamknąć oczy w słońcu wiosennym, ażeby go chłonąć pod powiekami na gorąco, fala za falą. Papier fotograficzny spala się tą właśnie czerwienią w blasku wiosennym, przelewającym się poza wszystkie granice. Byki, prowadzone z płachtą na rogach słoneczną ulicą miasta, widzą ją w jaskrawych płatach i pochylają głowę, gotowe do ataku na imaginacyjnych toreadorów uchodzących w popłochu na płomiennych arenach. Czasem przebiega dzień cały jaskrawy w wybuchach słońca, w spiętrzeniach obłoków obwiedzionych na brzegach świetliście i chromatycznie, pełen na wszystkich krawędziach wyłamującej się czerwieni. Ludzie chodzą odurzeni światłem, z zamkniętymi oczyma, eksplodując wewnątrz od rakiet, rac rzymskich i baryłek prochu. Potem pod wieczór łagodnieje ten ogień huraganowy światła, horyzont zaokrągla się, pięknieje i napełnia lazurem jak ogrodowa kula szklana z miniaturową i świetlaną panoramą świata, z szczęśliwie uporządkowanymi planami, nad którymi jak ostateczne uwieńczenie szeregują się obłoki nad widnokręgiem, roztoczone długim rzędem jak rulony złotych medali albo dźwięki dzwonów dopełniające się w różanych litaniach. Ludzie gromadzą się na rynku, milcząc pod tą ogromną, świetlaną kopułą, grupują się mimo woli i uzupełniają w wielki, nieruchomy finał, w skupioną scenę czekania, obłoki spiętrzają się różowo i coraz różowiej, na dnie wszystkich oczu jest głęboki spokój i refleks świetlanej dali i nagle – gdy tak czekają – świat osiąga swój zenit, dojrzewa w dwóch – trzech ostatnich pulsach do najwyższej doskonałości. Ogrody aranżują się już ostatecznie na kryształowej czaszy horyzontu, majowa zieleń spienia się i kipi lśniącym winem, ażeby za chwilę przelać się przez brzegi, wzgórza formują się na wzór obłoków: przekroczywszy szczyt najwyższy, piękność świata oddziela się i wzlatuje – wstępuje ogromnym aromatem w wieczność. I podczas gdy ludzie stoją jeszcze nieruchomo, spuściwszy głowy pełne jeszcze jasnych i ogromnych wizyj, urzeczeni tym wielkim, świetlanym wzlotem świata, wybiega z tłumu niespodzianie ten, na którego czekano bezwiednie, goniec zdyszany, cały różowy w pięknych malinowych trykotach, obwieszony dzwonkami, medalami i orderami, biegnie przez czysty plan rynku obrzeżony cichym tłumem, pełen jeszcze lotu i zwiastowania – nadprogramowy naddatek, czysty zysk odrzucony przez dzień ten, który go zaoszczędził szczęśliwie z całego blasku. Sześć i siedem razy obiega on rynek w pięknych kręgach mitologicznych, w kręgach pięknie zagiętych i zatoczonych. Biegnie wolno na wszystkich oczach, ze spuszczonymi powiekami, jak gdyby zawstydzony, z rękoma na biodrach. Nieco ciężki brzuch obwisa wstrząsany rytmicznym biegiem. Twarz purpurowa z natężenia błyszczy od potu pod czarnym bośniackim wąsem, a medale, ordery i dzwonki skaczą miarowo na brązowym dekolcie, jak uprząż weselna. Widać go z daleka, jak skręcając na rogu paraboliczną natężoną linią, zbliża się z janczarską kapelą swych dzwonków, piękny jak bóg, nieprawdopodobnie różowy, z nieruchomym torsem, opędzając się z bocznym błyskiem oczu ciosami harapa od sfory psów, która go obszczekuje. Wtedy Franciszek Józef I, rozbrojony powszechną harmonią, proklamuje milczącą amnestię, konceduje czerwień, konceduje ją na ten jeden wieczór majowy w rozwodnionej słodkiej, w karmelkowej postaci i, pogodzony ze światem i swą antytezą, staje w otwartym oknie Schonbrunnu i widać go w tej chwili na całym świecie, na wszystkich horyzontach, pod którymi na czystych placach rynkowych, obrzeżonych milczącym tłumem, biegną różowi szybkobiegacze, widać go jako ogromną c. k. apoteozę na tle obłoków, wspartego urękawicznionymi rękami o balustradę okna w turkusowobłękitnym surducie, z wstęgą komtura zakonu maltańskiego, – oczy zwężone niby w uśmiechu w deltach zmarszczek, guziki błękitne bez dobroci i bez łaski. Stoi tak z przygładzonymi w tył, śnieżnymi bokobrodami, ucharakteryzowany na dobroć – zgorzkniały lis i imituje z daleka uśmiech swą twarzą bez humoru i bez genialności. XXX Opowiedziałem po długich wahaniach Rudolfowi wypadki ostatnich dni. Nie mogłem w sobie dłużej zatrzymać tajemnicy, która mnie rozpierała. Pociemniał na twarzy, krzyknął, zarzucił mi kłamstwo, wybuchnął wreszcie otwarcie zazdrością. Wszystko blaga, wierutna blaga, wołał biegając z podniesionymi rękami. Eksterytorialność! Maksymilian! Meksyk! cha! cha! Plantacje bawełny! Dość tego, skończyło się, nie myśli więcej użyczać swego markownika do takich zdrożności. Koniec spółki. Wypowiedzenie kontraktu. Chwycił się za włosy z wzburzenia. Był wyprowadzony z wszystkich granic, zdecydowany na wszystko. Zacząłem mu tłumaczyć uspokajając go – bardzo przestraszony. Przyznałem, że sprawa jest na pierwszy rzut oka w istocie nieprawdopodobna, wręcz niewiarygodna. Ja sam – przyznawałem – nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia. Nic dziwnego, że trudno mu ją, nie przygotowanemu, od razu zaakceptować. Apelowałem do jego serca i honoru. Czy może pogodzić ze swoim sumieniem, by teraz właśnie, gdy sprawa wkracza w stadium decydujące, odmówić mi swej pomocy i zniweczyć ją przez cofnięcie swego udziału? W końcu podjąłem się udowodnić na podstawie markownika, że wszystko jest, słowo w słowo, prawdą. Nieco ułagodzony rozłożył album. Nigdy nie mówiłem z taką swadą i ogniem, prześcignąłem sam siebie. Argumentując na podstawie marek, nie tylko odparłem wszystkie zarzuty, rozwiałem wszystkie wątpliwości, ale poza to wychodząc doszedłem do tak rewelacyjnych wprost wniosków, że sam stanąłem olśniony wobec perspektyw, które się otwierały. Rudolf milczał pokonany, nie było już mowy o rozwiązaniu spółki. XXXI Czy można to uznać za przypadek, że w tych dniach właśnie zjechał wielki teatr iluzji – wspaniałe panoptikum i rozbiło swój obóz na placu Św. Trójcy? Od dawna to przewidywałem i pełen triumfu obwieściłem to Rudolfowi. Był wieczór wietrzny i spłoszony. Zbierało się na deszcz. Na żółtych i mdłych horyzontach porządkował się już dzień do odjazdu, zaciągał w pośpiechu nieprzemakalne i szare pokrowce nad taborem swych wozów, ciągnących szeregiem ku późnym i chłodnym zaświatom. Pod na wpół już zapuszczoną, ciemniejącą kurtyną ukazały się jeszcze na moment dalekie i ostatnie szlaki zorzy, opadające wielką i płaską, nieskończoną równiną, pełną rozległych pojezierzy i zwierciedleń. Żółty i przerażony, już przesądzony odblask szedł od tych jasnych szlaków ukośnie przez pół nieba, kurtyna zapadała szybko, dachy błyszczały blado mokrym refleksem, ściemniało się i za chwilę zaczęły rynny monotonnie śpiewać. Panoptikum było już jasno oświetlone. W tym spłoszonym i pośpiesznym zmierzchu tłoczyli się ludzie ciemnymi sylwetkami, nakryci parasolami, w płowym świetle zapadającego dnia do oświetlonego przedsionka namiotu, gdzie z szacunkiem uiszczali opłatę przed wydekoltowaną, kolorową damą błyszczącą klejnotami i złotą plombą w zębach – żywy biust zesznurowany i umalowany, dołem zaś ginący niepojętym sposobem w cieniu aksamitnych zasłon. Weszliśmy przez uchyloną kotarę do jasno oświetlonej przestrzeni. Była ona już zaludniona. Grupy w płaszczach zmoczonych deszczem, z nastawionymi kołnierzami, snuły się w milczeniu z miejsca na miejsce, przystawały w skupionych półkolach. Wśród nich poznałem bez trudu tamtych, którzy już tylko pozornie należeli do tego samego świata, w istocie zaś prowadzili oddzielone, reprezentatywne i zabalsamowane życie na piedestale, życie wystawione na pokaz i odświętnie puste. Stali w straszliwym milczeniu, ubrani w uroczyste tużurki, anglezy i żakiety z dobrego sukna, uszyte dla nich na miarę, bardzo bladzi, z wypiekami ich ostatnich chorób, na które umarli, i błyszczeli oczyma. W głowach ich nie było już od dawna żadnej myśli, tylko nawyk pokazywania się ze wszech stron, nałóg reprezentowania swej pustej egzystencji, który ich podtrzymywał ostatnim wysiłkiem. Dawno powinni byli już leżeć w łóżkach, zażywszy łyżeczkę lekarstwa, zawinięci w swe chłodne prześcieradła, z zamkniętymi oczyma. Było nadużyciem trzymać ich jeszcze tak późno w noc na ich wąskich postumentach i krzesłach, na których sztywnie siedzieli, w ciasnym lakierowanym obuwiu, dalekich o mile od swej dawnej egzystencji, błyszczących oczami i całkiem zbytych pamięci. Każdemu z nich wisiał z ust, już martwy, jak język uduszonego, ich krzyk ostatni, odkąd opuścili dom obłąkanych, gdzie przebywali czas jakiś, jak w czyśćcu, uchodząc za maniaków, zanim wstąpili w te ostateczne progi. Tak, nie byli to w samej rzeczy całkiem autentyczni Dreyfusi, Edisonowie i Luccheniowie, byli do pewnego stopnia symulantami. Może byli w samej rzeczy obłąkanymi, przyłapanymi in flagranti w chwili, gdy wstąpiła na nich ta olśniewająca idée fixe, w momencie, kiedy ich obłęd był przez chwilę prawdą i – wypreparowany umiejętnie – stał się trzonem ich nowej egzystencji, czysty jak element, rzucony w całości na tę jedną kartę i już niezmienny. Mieli już odtąd tę jedną myśl w głowie, jak wykrzyknik, i stali na niej, na jednej nodze, jak w locie, w pół ruchu zatrzymani. Szukałem go w tym tłumie oczyma, pełen niepokoju idąc od grupy do grupy. Wreszcie znalazłem go, wcale nie w świetnym uniformie admirała eskadry lewantyńskiej, w jakim wypłynął był na okręcie flagowym "Le Cid" z Tulonu owego roku, gdy miał objąć tron meksykański, ani też w zielonym fraku generała kawalerii, który tak chętnie nosił w swych dniach ostatnich. Był w zwykłym surducie, o długich fałdzistych połach, i jasnych pantalonach, wysoki kołnierz z plastronem podpierał mu brodę. Z czcią i wzruszeniem przystanęliśmy obaj z Rudolfem w grupie ludzi, która go otaczała półkolem. Wtem zdrętwiałem do głębi. O trzy kroki od nas, w pierwszym rzędzie patrzących stała Bianka w białej sukience, ze swą guwernantką. Stała i patrzyła. Jej twarzyczka zbladła i zmizerniała w ostatnich dniach, a jej oczy podkrążone i pełne cienia patrzyły smutne aż do śmierci. Tak stała nieruchomo ze splecionymi rączkami ukrytymi w fałdach sukienki, spoglądając spod swych poważnych brwi oczyma pełnymi głębokiej żałoby. Serce ścisnęło mi się boleśnie na ten widok. Mimo woli powiodłem wzrokiem za jej śmiertelnie smutnym spojrzeniem i oto, co ujrzałem: twarz jego poruszyła się, jakby obudzona, kąciki ust podniosły się w uśmiechu, oczy błysnęły i zaczęły toczyć się w swych orbitach, pierś, błyszcząca od orderów, wezbrała westchnieniem. Nie był to cud, był to zwykły trick mechaniczny. Nakręcony odpowiednio, odbywał arcyksiążę cercle według zasad mechanizmu, kunsztownie i ceremonialnie, jak był przywykł za życia. Toczył wzrokiem po kolei po obecnych, zatrzymując go przez chwilę uważnie na każdym. Tak zetknęły się w pewnej chwili ich spojrzenia. Drgnął, zawahał się, przełknął ślinę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili już, posłuszny mechanizmowi, biegł dalej wzrokiem, wodził nim po dalszych twarzach z tym samym ośmielającym i promiennym uśmiechem. Czy przyjął obecność Bianki do wiadomości, czy doszła ona do jego serca? Któż mógł to wiedzieć? Nie był przecież nawet w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu sobą, był zaledwie dalekim sobowtórem własnym, bardzo zredukowanym i w stanie głębokiej prostracji. Ale stojąc na gruncie faktów, trzeba było przyjąć, że był niejako swoim najbliższym agnatem, był może nawet sobą samym w tym stopniu, w jakim to w ogóle jeszcze było możliwe w tym stanie rzeczy, tyle lat po swojej śmierci. Trudno było zapewne w tym woskowym zmartwychwstaniu wejść dokładnie w siebie samego. Mimo woli musiało się przy tej sposobności wkraść weń coś nowego i groźnego, coś obcego musiało się przymieszać z obłędu tego genialnego maniaka, który go wykoncypował w swej megalomanii, a co Biankę napełniać musiało grozą i przerażeniem. Już przecież ten, kto jest bardzo chory, odsuwa się i oddala od siebie dawnego, a co dopiero tak niewłaściwie zmartwychwstały. Jakże zachowywał się teraz wobec swojej najbliższej krwi? Pełen sztucznej wesołości i brawury grał swą błazeńsko-cesarską komedię, uśmiechnięty i świetny. Czy musiał tak bardzo się maskować, czy tak bardzo bał się dozorców, którzy go zewsząd śledzili wystawionego na pokaz w tym szpitalu figur woskowych, gdzie żyli oni wszyscy pod grozą – rygorów szpitalnych? Czy wydestylowany z trudem z czyjegoś obłędu, czysty, wyleczony i ocalały wreszcie, nie musiał drżeć, że mogli go z powrotem wtrącić w rozwichrzenie i chaos? Gdy wzrok mój znów odszukał Biankę, ujrzałem, że ukryła twarz w chusteczce. Guwernantka otoczyła ją ramieniem, błyszcząc pusto emaliowanymi oczyma. Nie mogłem dłużej patrzeć na ból Bianki, czułem, że chwyta mnie spazm płaczu i pociągnąłem Rudolfa za rękaw. Skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu. Za naszymi plecami ten uszminkowany przodek, ten dziadek w kwiecie wieku, rozsyłał dalej naokół swe promienne, monarsze pozdrowienia, w nadmiarze gorliwości podniósł nawet rękę, rzucał niemal pocałunki za nami w tej nieruchomej ciszy, wśród syczenia lamp acetylenowych i cichego szmeru deszczu na płótnach namiotu, wspinał się na palce ostatkiem sił, do cna chory i, jak wszyscy oni, tęskniący do śmiertelnego truchła. W przedsionku uszminkowany biust kasjerki zagadał do nas, błyszcząc brylantami i złotą plombą na czarnym tle magicznych draperyj. Wyszliśmy w noc rośną i ciepłą od deszczu. Dachy lśniły, spływając wodą, rynny płakały monotonnie. Biegliśmy przez pluszczącą ulewę, rozjaśnioną płonącymi latarniami brzęczącymi w deszczu. XXXII O, przepaście ludzkiej przewrotności, o, iście piekielna intrygo! W czyim umyśle mogła się zadzierzgnąć ta myśl jadowita i szatańska, dystansująca swą śmiałością najwyszukańsze wymysły fantazji? Im głębiej wnikam w jej otchłanną nikczemność, tym większy zdejmuje mnie podziw dla bezgranicznej perfidii, dla błysku genialnego zła w jądrze tej zbrodniczej idei. Więc przeczucie mnie nie myliło. Tu, pod bokiem naszym, wśród pozornej praworządności, wśród powszechnego pokoju i pełnej mocy traktatów dokonywała się zbrodnia, od której włosy stawały dębem na głowie. Ponury dramat dokonywał się tu w doskonałej ciszy, tak zamaskowany i zakonspirowany, że nikt nie mógł się domyślić go i wyśledzić wśród niewinnych pozorów tej wiosny. Któż mógł podejrzewać, że między tym zakneblowanym, niemym, toczącym oczyma manekinem z delikatną, tak starannie wychowaną, tak dobrze ułożoną Bianką rozgrywała się tragedia rodzinna? Kim była wreszcie Bianka? Czy mamy w końcu uchylić rąbka tajemnicy? Cóż z tego, że nie wywodziła się ona ani od prawowitej cesarzowej Meksyku, ani nawet od owej małżonki po lewej ręce, morganatycznej Izabeli d'Orgaz, która ze sceny wędrownej opery podbiła arcyksięcia swą pięknością? Cóż z tego, że matką jej była owa mała Kreolka, której nadawał pieszczotliwe imię Conchity i która pod tym imieniem weszła do historii – niejako przez kuchenne schody? Wiadomości o niej, które zdołałem zebrać na podstawie markownika, dadzą się streścić w paru słowach. Po upadku cesarza Conchita wyjechała ze swą małą córeczką do Paryża, gdzie żyła z renty wdowiej, dochowując niezłomnie wierności cesarskiemu oblubieńcowi. Historia traci tu dalszy ślad tej wzruszającej postaci, odstępując słowo domniemaniom i intuicjom. O małżeństwie jej córeczki i o jej dalszych losach nic nie wiemy. Natomiast w r.1900 wyjeżdża niejaka pani de V., osoba niezwykłej i egzotycznej piękności, z małą córeczką i z mężem za fałszywym paszportem z Francji do Austrii. W Salzburgu, na granicy bawarskiej, w chwili przesiadania do pociągu wiedeńskiego zostaje cała rodzina zatrzymana przez żandarmerię austriacką i aresztowana. Zastanawiające jest, że po zbadaniu jego fałszywych dokumentów pan de V. zostaje zwolniony, nie czyni jednak żadnych starań o zwolnienie żony i córeczki. Wyjeżdża tego samego dnia z powrotem do Francji i ślad za nim ginie. Tu gubią się wszystkie nici w zupełnym zmroczeniu. Z jakimż olśnieniem odnalazłem ich ślad z powrotem, wystrzegający płomienną linią w markowniku. Moją zasługą, moim odkryciem pozostanie na zawsze zidentyfikowanie wymienionego pana de V. z pewną wysoce podejrzaną osobistością, występującą pod zgoła innym nazwiskiem i w innym kraju. Ale cyt!... O tym jeszcze ani słowa. Dość że rodowód Bianki stwierdzony jest ponad wszelką wątpliwość. XXXIII Tyle kanoniczne dzieje. Ale oficjalna historia jest niezupełna. Są w niej umyślne luki, długie pauzy i przemilczenia, w których prędko instaluje się wiosna. Zarasta ona te luki szybko swymi marginaliami, przepłaca listowiem sypiącym się bez liku, rosnącym na wyścigi, bałamuci niedorzecznościami ptaków, kontrowersją tych skrzydlaczy, pełną sprzeczności i kłamstw, naiwnych zapytań bez odpowiedzi, upartych, pretensjonalnych powtarzań. Trzeba wiele cierpliwości, ażeby poza tą plątaniną odnaleźć tekst właściwy. Do tego prowadzi uważna analiza wiosny, rozbiór gramatyczny jej zdań i okresów. Kto, co? kogo, czego? Trzeba wyeliminować bałamutne przegadywania ptaków, ich spiczaste przysłówki i przyimki, ich płochliwe zaimki zwrotne, ażeby powoli wydzielić zdrowe ziarno sensu. Markownik jest w tym nie lada drogowskazem. Głupia, niewybredna wiosna! Zarasta wszystko bez wyboru, plącze sen z bezsensem, wiecznie błaznująca – z głupia frant, bezdennie lekkomyślna. Czyżby i ona sprzymierzona była z Franciszkiem Józefem I, czy złączona jest z nim węzłami wspólnego spisku? Trzeba pamiętać, że każdy łut sensu, wykłuwający się w tej wiośnie, zagadywany jest natychmiast przez stokrotną blagę, przez paplający byle co nonsens. Ptaki zacierają tu ślady, mylą szyki przez fałszywą interpunkcję. Tak prawda wypierana jest zewsząd przez tę bujną wiosnę, która każdą piędź wolną, każdą szczelinę zarasta natychmiast swym listnym rozkwitem. Gdzież ma schronić się wyklęta, gdzie znaleźć azylum, jeśli nie tam, gdzie jej nikt nie szuka – w tych jarmarcznych kalendarzach i komeniuszach, w tych żebraczych i dziadowskich kantyczkach, które w prostej linii wywodzą się z markownika? XXXIV Po wielu słonecznych tygodniach przyszła seria dni chmurnych i gorących. Niebo pociemniało jak na starych freskach, skłębiło się w dusznej ciszy spiętrzenie chmur, jak tragiczne pobojowiska na obrazach szkoły neapolitańskiej. Na tle tych ołowianych i burych skłębień świeciły jaskrawo domy kredową, gorącą białością, uwydatnioną jeszcze bardziej ostrymi cieniami gzymsów i pilastrów. Ludzie chodzili ze spuszczonymi głowami, pełni wewnątrz ciemności, która się gromadziła w nich, jak przed burzą, wśród cichych wyładowań elektrycznych. Bianka nie pokazuje się więcej w parku. Strzegą jej widocznie, nie pozwalają wyjść. Zwietrzyli niebezpieczeństwo. Widziałem dziś w mieście grupę panów w czarnych frakach i cylindrach, sunących miarowym krokiem dyplomatów przez rynek. Białe gorsy świeciły jaskrawo w ołowianym powietrzu. Oglądali w milczeniu domy, jak gdyby je oceniali. Szli zgodnym, powolnym, rytmicznym krokiem. Mają czarne jak węgiel wąsy w gładko wygolonych twarzach i lśniące oczy, toczące się gładko w orbitach, jakby naoliwione i pełne wymowy. Chwilami zdejmowali cylindry i ocierali pot z czoła. Są wszyscy wysocy, szczupli, średniego wieku i mają śniade twarze gangsterów. XXXV Dni stały się ciemne, chmurne i szare. Daleka, potencjalna burza leży dniem i nocą na dalekich horyzontach, nie wyładowując się ulewą. W wielkiej ciszy przechodzi czasem przez stalowe powietrze tchnienie ozonu, zapach deszczu, bryza wilgotna i świeża. Ale potem znów tylko ogrody rozpierają ogromnymi westchnieniami powietrze i rosną tysiąckrotnie listowiem, na wyścigi, dniem i nocą, na akord. Wszystkie flagi wiszą ciężko, pociemniałe, i leją bezsilnie ostatnie fale kolorów w zgęstniałą aurę. Czasem w wyłomie ulicy zwraca ktoś ku niebu jaskrawą, wyciętą z ciemności połowę twarzy, z okiem przerażonym i świecącym – nasłuchuje szumu przestworzy, elektrycznego milczenia sunących obłoków, i głąb powietrza przecinają, jak strzały, drżące i spiczaste, czarno-białe jaskółki. Ekwador i Kolumbia mobilizują. W groźnym milczeniu tłoczą się na molo szeregi piechoty, białe spodnie, białe skrzyżowane rzemienie na piersiach. Jednorożec chilijski stanął dęba. Widzi się go wieczorami na tle nieba, patetyczne zwierzę, znieruchomione grozą, z kopytami w powietrzu. XXXVI Dni schodzą coraz głębiej w cień i zadumę. Niebo zamknęło się, zatarasowało, wzbierając coraz ciemniejszą stalową burzą, i milczy nisko skłębione. Ziemia, spalona i pstra przestała oddychać. Tylko ogrody rosną bez tchu, sypią się listowiem, nieprzytomne i pijane, i zarastają każdą wolną szczelinę chłodną substancją listną. (Pryszcze pąków były lepkie jak wyprysk świerzbiący, bolesne i jątrzące się – teraz goją się chłodną zielenią, zabliźniają wielokrotnie liść na liściu, kompensują stokrotnym zdrowiem, na zapas, ponad miarę i bez rachuby. Już nakryły i zagłuszyły pod ciemną zielenią zgubione wołanie kukułki, słychać już tylko daleki i stłumiony jej głos zaszyty w głębokie wirydarze, zatracony pod zalewem szczęśliwego rozkwitu.) Czemu domy tak świecą w tym pociemniałym krajobrazie? Im bardziej chmurnieje szum parków, tym ostrzejsza staje się wapienna biel domów i świeci bez słońca gorącym refleksem spalonej ziemi, coraz jaskrawiej, jak gdyby za chwilę popstrzyć się miała czarnymi plamami jakiejś jaskrawej i pstrej choroby. Psy biegną upojone, z nosami w powietrzu. Wietrzą coś, nieprzytomne i wzburzone, buszując w puszystej zieleni. Coś chce się sfermentować ze zgęszczonego szumu tych dni spochmurniałych – coś rewelacyjnego, coś ponad wszelką miarę ogromnego. Próbuję i przymierzam, jakie zdarzenie mogłoby sprostać tej negatywnej sumie oczekiwania, która zbiera się w ogromny ładunek ujemnej elektryczności, co mogłoby dorównać tej katastrofalnej zniżce barometrycznej. Gdzieś już rośnie i potężnieje to, na co w całej naturze naszej gotuje się ta zaklętość, ta forma, ten rozziew bez tchu, którego parki nie mogą wypełnić upojnym zapachem bzów. XXXVII Murzyni, Murzyni, tłumy Murzynów w mieście! Widziano ich tu i tam, równocześnie w kilku punktach miasta. Biegną przez ulice wielką, hałaśliwą, obdartą hałastrą, wpadają do sklepów żywnościowych, plądrują je. Żarty, szturchańce, śmiechy, toczące się szeroko białka oczu, gardłowe dźwięki i białe, błyszczące zęby. Nim zmobilizowano milicję, zniknęli jak kamfora. Przeczuwałem to, nie mogło być inaczej. Było to naturalną konsekwencją meteorologicznego napięcia. Teraz dopiero zdaję sobie sprawę, że od początku czułem: ta wiosna jest podszyta Murzynami. Skąd wzięli się w tej strefie Murzyni, skąd przywędrowały te hordy Negrów w pasiastych bawełnianych piżamach? Czy wielki Barnum rozbił w pobliżu swój obóz, ciągnąc z niezliczonym trenem ludzi, zwierząt i demonów, czy w pobliżu stanęły gdzieś jego pociągi natłoczone nieskończonym gwarem aniołów, bestyj i akrobatów? Nigdy w świecie. Barnum był daleko. Moje podejrzenie zmierza w całkiem innym kierunku. Nie powiem nic. Dla ciebie milczę, Bianko, i żadna tortura nie wydobędzie ze mnie wyznania. XXXVIII Ubierałem się tego dnia długo i starannie. W końcu już gotowy, stojąc przed lustrem, ułożyłem twarz moją w wyraz spokojnej i nieubłaganej stanowczości. Troskliwie opatrzyłem pistolet, zanim włożyłem go do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Jeszcze raz rzuciłem okiem w zwierciadło, dotknąłem ręką surduta, za którym na piersi ukryte były dokumenty. Byłem gotów stawić mu czoło. Czułem się do głębi spokojny i zdeterminowany. Chodziło wszak o Biankę, a czegóż nie byłbym zdolny dla niej uczynić! Rudolfowi postanowiłem z niczego się nie zwierzać. Im bliżej go poznawałem, tym silniej ustalało się we mnie przekonanie, że był to ptak niskiego lotu, niezdolny wznieść się ponad pospolitość. Miałem już dość tej twarzy martwiejącej z konsternacji i blednącej z zawiści, którą witał każdą moją nową rewelację. W zamyśleniu przebyłem szybko niedaleką drogę. Gdy wielka żelazna brama zatrzasnęła się za mną, drżąc stłumioną wibracją, wkroczyłem od razu w inny klimat, w inne wianie powietrza, w obcą i chłodną okolicę wielkiego roku. Czarne gałęzie drzew gałęziły się w odrębny i oderwany czas, ich bezlistne jeszcze wierzchołki widliły się czarną wikliną w płynące wysoko białe niebo jakiejś innej i obcej strefy, zamknięte ze wszech stron alejami – odcięte i zapomniane jak zatoka bez odpływu. Głosy ptaków, zagubione i przycichłe w dalekich przestrzeniach tego rozległego nieba, przykrawywały inaczej ciszę, brały ją na warsztat w zamyśleniu, ciężką, szarą, zwierciedloną na opak w cichej sadzawce, i świat leciał w to zwierciedlenie bez pamięci, grawitował na oślep, pełen impetu, w to wielkie, uniwersalne, szare zamyślenie, w te odwrócone korkociągi drzew uciekające bez końca, w tę wielką, rozchwianą bladość bez kresu i mety. Z podniesioną głową, zimny i spokojny do głębi, kazałem się zameldować. Wprowadzono mnie do hallu na wpół ciemnego. Panował tam półmrok wibrujący od cichego przepychu. Przez otwarte wysoko okno niby przez szczelinę fletu wpływało powietrze z ogrodu w łagodnych falach, balsamiczne i powściągliwe, jak do pokoju, w którym leży ktoś nieuleczalnie chory. Od tych cichych influencyj, wnikających niewidzialnie przez łagodnie respirujące filtry firanek, lekko wezbranych aurą ogrodu, ożywały przedmioty, budziły się z westchnieniem, lśniące przeczucie przebiegało w trwożnych pasażach przez rzędy szklanek weneckich w głębokiej witrynie, liście tapet szeleściły spłoszone i srebrzyste. Potem tapety gasły, zachodziły w cień i natężone ich zamyślenie, od lat stłoczone w tych gęstwinach pełnych ciemnej spekulacji, uwalniało się, imaginując gwałtownie ślepym majaczeniem aromatów jak stare herbariusze, przez których wyschłe prerie przelatują klucze kolibrów i stada bizonów, pożary stepów i pościgi wiejące skalpami u siodła. Rzecz dziwna, jak te stare wnętrza nie mogą znaleźć spokoju nad wzburzoną swą, ciemną przeszłością, jak w ciszy ich wciąż próbują się inscenizować na nowo przesądzone i przepadłe dzieje, układają się te same sytuacje w nieskończonych wariantach, nicowane na wszystkie strony przez bezpłodną dialektykę tapet. Tak rozkłada się ta cisza do cna zepsuta i zdemoralizowana w tysiąckrotnych przemyśleniach, w samotnych deliberacjach, obiegając obłędnie tapety w bezświetlnych błyskawicach. Czemuż ukrywać? Czy nie musiano tu noc w noc uśmierzać te nadmierne wzburzenia, te spiętrzone paraksyzmy gorączki, rozwiązywać je zastrzykami sekretnych drogów, które je przeprowadzały w rozległe, kojące i łagodne krajobrazy, pełne – wśród rozstępujących się tapet – dalekich wód i zwierciedleń? Usłyszałem jakiś szelest. Poprzedzany przez lokaja, schodził ze schodów krępy i zwięzły, oszczędny w ruchach, oślepiony refleksem wielkich rogowych okularów. Pierwszy raz stanąłem przed nim twarzą w twarz. Był nieprzenikniony, ale nie bez satysfakcji dostrzegłem już po pierwszych moich słowach wgłębiające się w jego rysy dwie bruzdy zgryzoty i goryczy. Podczas gdy poza ślepym błyskiem swych okularów drapował twarz swą w maskę wspaniałej niedosięgłości – widziałem między fałdami tej maski chyłkiem przemykający blady popłoch. Stopniowo nabierał zainteresowania, widać było z uważniejszej miny, że dopiero teraz zaczyna mnie doceniać. Zaprosił mnie do swego gabinetu położonego obok. Przy naszym wejściu jakaś postać kobieca w białej sukni odskoczyła ode drzwi, spłoszona, jak gdyby podsłuchiwała, i oddaliła się w głąb mieszkania. Czy była to guwernantka Bianki? Zdawało mi się, przestępując próg tego pokoju, że wchodzę w dżunglę. Mętnozielony półmrok tego pokoju pręgowany był wodnisto cieniami deszczułkowych żaluzyj zapuszczonych w oknach. Ściany obwieszone były tablicami botanicznymi, w wielkich klatkach fruwały małe kolorowe ptaszki. Chcąc zyskać widocznie na czasie, objaśniał mi okazy broni pierwotnej, dziryty, bumerangi i tomahawki, rozwieszone po ścianach. Moje wyostrzone powonienie zwietrzyło zapach kurary. Podczas gdy manipulował pewnego rodzaju barbarzyńską halabardą, zaleciłem mu daleko idącą ostrożność i opanowanie swych ruchów i poparłem moje ostrzeżenie nagle wydobytym pistoletem. Uśmiechnął się przykro, nieco zdetonowany, i położył broń na swym miejscu. Zasiedliśmy przy potężnym hebanowym biurku. Podziękowałem za cygaro, które mi ofiarował, zasłaniając się abstynencją. Tyle ostrożności zjednało mi jednak jego uznanie. Z cygarem w kącie obwisłych ust przypatrywał mi się z groźną, nie budzącą zaufania życzliwością. Potem, jakby w roztargnieniu kartkując niedbale w książce czekowej, zaproponował mi znienacka kompromis, wymieniając wielozerową cyfrę, podczas gdy źrenice jego uciekały w kąt oczu. Mój ironiczny uśmiech skłonił go do szybkiego porzucenia tematu. Z westchnieniem rozłożył księgi handlowe. Zaczął mi tłumaczyć stan interesów. Imię Bianki nie padło ani razu między nami, choć w każdym naszym słowie była ona obecna. Patrzyłem na niego bez drgnienia, z ust moich nie schodził ironiczny uśmiech. Wreszcie oparł się bezsilnie o poręcz. – Pan jest nieprzejednany – rzekł jakby do siebie – czego pan chce właściwie? – Zacząłem znów mówić. Mówiłem stłumionym głosem, z zahamowanym ogniem. Na policzki moje wystąpiły wypieki. Kilkakrotnie wymówiłem z drżeniem imię Maksymiliana, wymieniłem je z naciskiem, obserwując za każdym razem, jak twarz mego przeciwnika stawała się o odcień bledsza. Wreszcie skończyłem, dysząc ciężko. Siedział zdruzgotany. Już nie panował nad swą twarzą, która stała się nagle stara i zmęczona. – Decyzje pańskie pokażą mi – kończyłem – czy pan dojrzał do zrozumienia nowego stanu rzeczy i czy pan gotów jest uznać go w czynach. Żądam faktów i jeszcze raz faktów... Drżącą ręką chciał sięgnąć po dzwonek. Zatrzymałem go ruchem dłoni i z palcem na cynglu pistoletu wycofałem się tyłem z pokoju. U wyjścia służący podał mi kapelusz. Znalazłem się na terasie zalanej słońcem, pełen jeszcze w oczach wirującego mroku i wibracji. Schodziłem ze schodów, nie odwracając się, pełen triumfu i pewny, że teraz już przez żadną ze spuszczonych okiennic pałacu nie wysunie się za mną skrytobójcza lufa dubeltówki. XXXIX Ważne sprawy, najwyższej wagi sprawy stanu zmuszają mnie teraz często do odbywania poufnych konferencyj z Bianką. Przygotowuję się do nich skrupulatnie, siedząc późno w noc przy biurku nad tymi sprawami dynastycznymi najdrażliwszej natury. Czas upływa, noc przystaje cicho w otwartym oknie nad lampą stołową, coraz bardziej późna i uroczysta, napoczyna coraz późniejsze i ciemniejsze warstwy, przekracza coraz głębsze stopnie wtajemniczenia i rozbraja się, bezsilna, w oknie w niewymownych westchnieniach. W długich, powolnych haustach wchłania ciemny pokój ostępy parku w swe głębie, wymienia w chłodnych transfuzjach swą treść z wielką nocą, która nadciąga wezbrana ciemnością, z posiewem pierzastych nasion, ciemnych pyłków i bezgłośnych ciem pluszowych, oblatujących ściany w cichych popłochach. Gęstwiny tapet zjeżają się strachem w ciemności, nasrożone srebrzyście, przesiewając przez sypiące się listowie te dreszcze błędne i letargiczne, te chłodne ekstazy i wzloty, te transcendentalne trwogi i nieopamiętania, których pełna jest noc majowa za swymi marginesami, daleko po północy. Przeźroczysta i szklana jej fauna, lekki plankton komarów, obsiada mnie, schylonego nad papierami, zarastając przestrzeń coraz wyżej i wyżej tym spienionym, misternym, białym haftem, którym haftuje się noc daleko po północy. Siadają na papierach pasikoniki i moskity zrobione niemal z przeźroczystej tkanki spekulacyj nocnych, farfarele szklane, cienkie monogramy, arabeski wymyślone przez noc, coraz większe i fantastyczniejsze, tak wielkie jak nietoperze, jak wampiry, zrobione z samej kaligrafii i z powietrza. Firanka roi się cała od tej wędrującej koronki, od cichej inwazji tej imaginacyjnej, białej fauny. W taką noc zamarginesową, nie znającą granic, przestrzeń traci swój sens. Obtańczony tym jasnym wirowaniem komarów, z plikiem papierów nareszcie gotowych, robię parę kroków w nieokreślonym kierunku, w ślepy zaułek nocy, który musi się kończyć drzwiami, właśnie białymi drzwiami Bianki. Naciskam klamkę i wchodzę do niej, jakby z pokoju do pokoju. Mimo to czarny mój kapelusz karbonariusza łopoce jakby wiatrem dalekiej wędrówki, gdy przekraczam próg, mój krawat splątany fantastycznie szeleści w przeciągu, przyciskam do piersi teczkę pełną najtajniejszych dokumentów. Jak gdybym z przedsionka nocy wszedł w noc właściwą! Jak głęboko oddycha się tym nocnym ozonem! Tu jest matecznik, tu jest sedno nocy wezbranej jaśminem. Tu dopiero rozpoczyna ona swą właściwą historię. Wielka lampa z różowym abażurem płonie w głowach łóżka. W jej różowym półmroku Bianka spoczywa wśród ogromnych poduszek, niesiona wezbraną pościelą jak przypływem nocy, pod oknem szeroko otwartym i transpirującym. Bianka czyta wsparta na bladym ramieniu. Na mój głęboki ukłon odpowiada krótkim spojrzeniem znad książki. Z bliska widziana jej piękność jak gdyby miarkuje się, wchodzi w siebie jak skręcona lampa. Z świętokradczą radością obserwuję, że nosek jej nie jest wcale tak szlachetnie skrojony, a cera daleka od idealnej doskonałości. Obserwuję to z pewną ulgą, choć wiem, że to powściągnięcie jej blasku jest jak gdyby tylko z litości i po to tylko, żeby nie zapierało tchu i nie odbierało mowy. Ta piękność regeneruje się potem szybko poprzez medium oddalenia i staje się bolesna, nie do zniesienia i ponad wszelką miarę. Ośmielony jej skinieniem siadam przy łóżku i zaczynam mą relację, posługując się przygotowanymi dokumentami. Przez otwarte okno za głową Bianki płynie nieprzytomny szum parku. Las cały, stłoczony za oknem, płynie korowodami drzew, przenika przez ściany, rozprzestrzenia się, wszechobecny i wszechobejmujący. Bianka słucha z pewnym roztargnieniem. Jest właściwie irytujące, że nie przestaje podczas tego czytać. Pozwala, bym każdą sprawę oświetlił ze wszech stron, ukazał wszystkie pro i contra, potem podnosząc oczy znad książki i trzepocząc nimi trochę nieprzytomnie, rozstrzyga ją prędko, pobieżnie i z zadziwiającą trafnością. Baczny i uważny na każde jej słowo, podchwytuję gorliwie ton jej głosu, ażeby wniknąć w ukrytą intencję. Potem przedkładam jej pokornie dekrety do podpisu i Bianka podpisuje, ze spuszczonymi rzęsami, rzucającymi długi cień, i obserwuje spod nich z lekką ironią, jak kładę mą kontrsygnaturę. Być może, że późna godzina, dawno przekroczona północ, nie sprzyja koncentracji nad sprawami stanu. Noe, wyszedłszy poza ostatnią granicę, skłania się do pewnej rozwiązłości. Podczas gdy tak rozmawiamy, iluzja pokoju rozprzęga się coraz bardziej, jesteśmy właściwie w lesie, kępy paproci zarastają wszystkie kąty, tuż za łóżkiem przesuwa się ściana zarośli, ruchliwa i pełna splątania. Z tej ściany listnej wynikają w świetle lampy wielkookie wiewiórki, dzięcioły i żyjątka nocne i patrzą nieruchomo w światło lśniącymi, wypukłymi oczyma. Począwszy od pewnej pory wkraczamy w czas nielegalny, w noc pozbawioną kontroli, podległą wszelkim wybrykom i fanaberiom nocnym. To, co się jeszcze dzieje, jest już niejako poza rachubą, nie liczy się, pełne błahości, nieobliczalnych wykroczeń i figlowania nocnego. Temu tylko przypisać mogę dziwne zmiany, jakie zachodzą w usposobieniu Bianki. Ona, taka zawsze opanowana i poważna, samo uosobienie karności i pięknej dyscypliny, staje się teraz pełna kaprysów, przekory i nieobliczalności. Papiery leżą rozłożone na wielkiej równinie jej kołdry, Bianka bierze je niedbale do ręki, rzuca w nic od niechcenia okiem i wypuszcza obojętnie spomiędzy luźnych palców. Z nabrzmiałymi ustami, podłożywszy blade ramię pod głowę, odwleka swą decyzję i daje mi czekać. Albo odwraca się plecami do mnie, zatyka sobie uszy rękami, głucha na moje prośby i perswazje. Nagle bez słowa, jednym wstrząśnięciem nóżki pod kołdrą strąca wszystkie papiery na ziemię i patrzy przez ramię z wysokości swych poduszek rozszerzonymi zagadkowo oczyma, jak nisko schylony zbieram je gorliwie z ziemi, zdmuchując z nich igliwie. Te pełne zresztą wdzięku kaprysy nie ułatwiają mi i tak już trudnej i odpowiedzialnej roli regenta. Podczas naszych rozmów szum lasu wezbrany chłodnym jaśminem wędruje przez pokój całymi milami krajobrazów. Coraz nowe odcinki lasu przesuwają się i wędrują, korowody drzew i krzewów, całe scenerie leśne płyną, rozprzestrzeniając się przez pokój. Wtedy staje się jasne, że jesteśmy właściwie od początku w pewnego rodzaju pociągu, w leśnym pociągu nocnym, toczącym się wolno brzegiem parowu po lesistej okolicy miasta. Stąd ten przeciąg upojny i głęboki, który przepływa na wskroś te przedziały coraz nowym wątkiem, wydłużającym się nieskończoną perspektywą przeczuć. Nawet konduktor z latarką nawija się skądś, wychodzi spomiędzy drzew i przebija nam bilety swymi kleszczami. Tak wjeżdżamy w coraz głębszą noc, otwieramy całkiem nowe jej amfilady, pełne zatrzaskujących się drzwi i przeciągów. Oczy Bianki pogłębiają się, policzki jej płoną, uroczy uśmiech rozchyla jej usteczka. Czy chce mi coś zwierzyć? Coś najsekretniejszego? Bianka mówi o zdradzie i twarzyczka jej płonie ekstazą, oczy zwężają się od napływu rozkoszy, gdy wijąc się jak jaszczurka pod kołdrą, insynuuje mi zdradę największej misji. Sonduje z uporem moją pobladłą twarz słodkimi oczyma, które wchodzą w zez. – Uczyń to – szepce natarczywie – uczyń to. Staniesz się jednym z nich, z tych czarnych Murzynów... – A gdy zaklinającym gestem przykładam palec do ust, pełen rozpaczy – twarzyczka jej staje się nagle zła i jadowita. – Jesteś śmieszny ze swoją niezłomną wiernością i z całą twoją misją. Bóg wie, co sobie wyobrażasz o swej nieodzowności. A gdybym wybrała, Rudolfa! Wolę go tysiąc razy od ciebie, nudnego pedanta. Ach, on byłby posłuszny, posłuszny aż do zbrodni, aż do wymazania swej istoty, aż do samounicestwienia... – Potem nagle z triumfującą miną pyta: – Czy pamiętasz Lonkę, córkę Antosi praczki, z którą bawiłeś się, będąc mały? – Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. – To byłam ja – rzekła, chichocąc – tylko że byłam jeszcze wówczas chłopcem. Czy podobałam ci się wtedy? Ach, w samym sednie wiosny coś psuje się i rozprzęga. Bianko, Bianko, czy i ty mnie zawodzisz? XL Boję się przedwcześnie odsłonić ostatnie atuty. Gram o zbyt wielką stawkę, ażebym mógł to zaryzykować Rudolfowi od dawna przestałem składać sprawozdania z biegu wypadków. Jego zachowanie zresztą zmieniło się od pewnego czasu. Zazdrość, która była dominującą cechą jego charakteru, ustąpiła miejsca pewnej wielkoduszności. Jakaś skwapliwa życzliwość zmieszana z zakłopotaniem objawia się w jego gestach i niezręcznych słowach, ile razy spotykamy się przypadkiem. Dawniej pod jego mrukliwą miną milczka, pod jego wyczekującą rezerwą, kryła się jednak pożerająca go ciekawość, głodna każdego nowego szczegółu, każdej nowej wersji o sprawie. Obecnie jest dziwnie uspokojony, nie pragnie już nic ode mnie się dowiedzieć. Jest mi to teraz właściwie bardzo na rękę, gdy noc w noc odbywam te niezmiernie ważne posiedzenia w Panoptikum, które muszą do czasu pozostać w najgłębszej tajemnicy. Dozorcy zmorzeni wódką, której im nie żałuję, śpią w swoich komórkach snem sprawiedliwych, gdy ja przy świetle kilku kopcących świec konferuję w tym dostojnym gronie. Są tam przecież wśród nich i koronowane głowy i pertraktowanie z nimi nie należy do łatwych rzeczy. Z dawniejszych czasów zachowali ten bezprzedmiotowy heroizm, pusty teraz i bez tekstu, ten płomień, to spalanie się w ogniu jakiejś koncepcji, to postawienie całego życia na jedną kartę. Ich idee, dla których żyli, zdyskredytowały się jedna za drugą w prozie dnia codziennego, ich lonty wypaliły się, stoją oni puści i pełni niewyżytej dynamiki i, błyszcząc oczyma nieprzytomnie, czekają na ostatnie słowo swej roli. Jak łatwo jest sfałszować w tym momencie to słowo, podsunąć im pierwszą lepszą ideę – gdy są tak bezkrytyczni i bezbronni! To ułatwia mi znakomicie zadanie. Z drugiej strony jednak trudno jest niezmiernie dotrzeć do ich umysłu, zapalić w nich światło jakiejś myśli, taki przeciąg jest w ich duchu, tak pusty wiatr przewiewa ich na wskroś. Już samo obudzenie ich ze snu kosztowało wiele trudu. Leżeli wszyscy w łóżkach, bladzi śmiertelnie i bez oddechu. Nachylałem się nad nimi wymawiając szeptem słowa dla nich najistotniejsze, słowa, które powinny były jak prąd elektryczny ich przeniknąć. Otwierali jedno oko. Bali się dozorców, udawali martwych i głuchych. Dopiero gdy upewnili się, że jesteśmy sami, przypodnosili się na swoich posłaniach, obandażowani, złożeni z kawałków, przyciskając drewniane protezy, imitowane, fałszywe płuca i wątroby. Byli z początku bardzo nieufni i chcieli recytować wyuczone role. Nie mogli pojąć, że można od nich czegoś innego żądać. I tak siedzieli tępo, postękując czasem, ci świetni mężowie, kwiat ludzkości, Dreyfus i Garibaldi, Bismarck i Wiktor Emanuel I, Gambetta i Mazzini i wielu innych. Najtrudniej pojmował sam arcyksiążę Maksymilian. Gdy żarliwym szeptem przy jego uchu powtarzałem wciąż na nowo imię Bianki, mrugał nieprzytomnie oczyma, niesłychane zdziwienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy i żaden błysk zrozumienia nie przeniknął jego rysów. Jedynie gdy wymówiłem powoli i dobitnie imię Franciszka Józefa I, przez twarz jego przeleciał dziki grymas, czysty odruch, nie mający już odpowiednika w jego duszy. Ten kompleks był od dawna wyparty z jego świadomości, jakże mógłby z nim żyć, z tym rozsadzającym napięciem nienawiści, on, z trudem złożony i zabliźniony po owym krwawym rozstrzelaniu w Vera Cruz. Musiałem go na nowo uczyć jego życia od początku. Anamneza była niezmiernie słaba nawiązywałem do podświadomych błysków uczucia. Wszczepiałem weń elementy miłości i nienawiści. Ale następnej nocy okazywało się, że zapomniał. Jego koledzy, pojętniejsi od niego, pomagali mi, podpowiadali mu reakcje, którymi powinien był odpowiadać i tak edukacja posuwała się powolnym krokiem na przód. Był bardzo zaniedbany, po prostu spustoszony wewnętrznie przez dozorców, mimo to doprowadziłem do tego, że na dźwięk imienia Franciszka Józefa dobywał szabli z pochwy. O mało co nie przebił nawet Wiktora Emanuela I, który nie dość prędko usunął mu się z drogi. Tak stało się, że reszta tego świetnego kolegium o wiele prędzej zapaliła się i przejęła ideą niż z trudem nadążający, nieszczęśliwy arcyksiążę. Zapał ich nie znał granic. Z wszystkich sił musiałem ich hamować. Niepodobna powiedzieć, czy pojęli w całej rozciągłości ideę, za którą walczyć mieli. Merytoryczna strona nie była ich rzeczą. Predestynowani do spalania się w ogniu jakiegoś dogmatu, byli pełni zachwytu, że zyskali dzięki mnie parolę, w imię której mogli umrzeć w walce, w wichrze uniesienia. Uspokajałem ich hipnozą, wdrażałem im z trudem zachowanie tajemnicy. Byłem z nich dumny. Jakiż wódz miał kiedyś pod swoimi rozkazami sztab tak świetny, generalicję złożoną z duchów tak płomiennych, gwardię – inwalidów wprawdzie tylko, lecz jakże genialnych! Wreszcie przyszła ta noc, burzliwa i wezbrana wichurą, wstrząśnięta w głębiach swych aż do dna przez to, co się w niej przygotowywało, ogromne i bezgraniczne. Błyskawice rozdzierały raz po raz ciemności, świat otwierał się rozdarty aż do najgłębszych trzewi, ukazywał swe wnętrze jaskrawe, przeraźliwe i bez tchu i zatrzaskiwał je z powrotem. I płynął dalej, z szumem parków, z pochodem lasów, z korowodem krążacych horyzontów. Pod osłoną ciemności opuściliśmy muzeum. Szedłem na czele tej natchnionej kohorty, posuwającej się wśród gwałtownych utykań, zamachów, klekotu szczudeł i drewna. Błyskawice przelatywały po obnażonych klingach szabel. Tak dobiliśmy w ciemności do bramy willi. Zastaliśmy ją otwartą. Zaniepokojony, przeczuwając jakiś podstęp, kazałem zapalić pochodnie. Powietrze zaczerwieniło się od smolnego łuczywa, ptaki spłoszone wzbiły się wysoko w czerwonym blasku, w tym bengalskim świetle ujrzeliśmy wyraźnie willę, jej tarasy i balkony jakby w łunie pożaru stojące. Z dachu powiewała biała flaga. Tknięty złym przeczuciem, wkroczyłem na podwórze na czele moich walecznych. Na tarasie ukazał się majordomus. Schodził, kłaniając się, z monumentalnych schodów i zbliżał się z wahaniem, blady i niepewny w ruchach, coraz wyraźniejszy w żarze łuczywa. Skierowałem w jego pierś ostrze mej klingi. Moi wierni stali nieruchomo, podnosząc wysoko dymiące pochodnie, słychać było w milczeniu szum płynących poziomo płomieni. – Gdzie jest pan de V.? – spytałem. Rozłożył nieokreślonym ruchem ręce. – Wyjechał, panie – powiedział. – Zaraz przekonamy się o prawdzie tego. A gdzie jest Infantka? – Jej Wysokość wyjechała także, wszyscy wyjechali... Nie miałem powodu o tym wątpić. Ktoś musiał mnie zdradzić. Nie było czasu do stracenia. – Do koni! – zawołałem. – Musimy odciąć im drogę! Wyłamaliśmy drzwi stajni, w ciemności tchnęło na nas ciepłem i zapachem zwierząt. Za chwilę wszyscy siedzieliśmy na wspinających się pod nami, i rżących rumakach. Niesieni ich galopem, wypadliśmy wśród szczęku kopyt na bruku wyciągniętą kawalkadą w nocną ulicę. – Lasem ku rzece – rzuciłem za siebie i skręciłem w aleję leśną. Dookoła nas rozszalały się głębie kniei. W ciemności otworzyły się jak gdyby spiętrzone krajobrazy katastrof i potopów. Lecieliśmy wśród wodospadów szumu, wśród wzburzonych mas leśnych, płomienie pochodni odrywał się wielkimi płatami za naszym wyciągniętym galopem. Przez głowę moją przelatywał huragan myśli. Czy Bianka została porwana, czy też zwyciężyło w niej niskie dziedzictwo ojca nad krwią matki i nad posłannictwem, które nadaremnie usiłowałem jej zaszczepić? Aleja stawała się ciaśniejsza, zmieniła się w wąwóz, u którego wylotu otwierała się wielka leśna polana. Tam dopadliśmy ich wreszcie. Dostrzegli nas już z daleka i zatrzymali powozy. Pan de V. wysiadł i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Szedł ku nam wolno, ponury, błyszcząc okularami, purpurowy w blasku pochodni. Dwanaście lśniących kling skierowało się ku jego piersi. Zbliżaliśmy się wielkim półkolem, w milczeniu, konie szły stępa, osłoniłem ręką oczy, ażeby lepiej zobaczyć. Blask pochodni padł na powóz i ujrzałem w głębi siedzenia Biankę śmiertelnie bladą, a obok niej – Rudolfa. Trzymał jej rękę i przyciskał ją do piersi. Wolno opuściłem się z konia i chwiejnym krokiem szedłem ku powozowi. Rudolf podniósł się powoli, jak gdyby chciał mi wyjść na spotkanie. Stanąwszy przy powozie, odwróciłem się do kawalkady następującej z wolna szerokim frontem, z szpadami gotowymi do sztychu, i rzekłem: – Panowie, fatygowałem was niepotrzebnie. Ci państwo są wolni i odjadą swobodnie, nie zaczepieni przez nikogo. Włos im z głowy nie spadnie. Spełniliście waszą powinność. Schowajcie szable do pochew. Nie wiem, do jakiego stopnia pojęliście ideę, w służbę której was zaprzągłem, do jakiego stopnia wstąpiła ona w was i stała się krwią z waszej krwi. Ta idea, jak widzicie, bankrutuje, bankrutuje na całej linii. Sądzę, że co do was, to przeżyjecie to bankructwo bez większej szkody, skoro przeżyliście bankructwo własnej waszej idei. Jesteście już niezniszczalni. Co do mnie... ale mniejsza, o moją osobę. Chciałbym tylko – tu zwróciłem się do tamtych w powozie – ażebyście nie sądzili, że to, co się stało, zastaje mnie całkiem nie przygotowanego. Tak nie jest. Od dawna przewidywałem to wszystko. Jeżeli tak długo trwałem pozornie w mym błędzie, nie dopuszczałem do siebie lepszej wiedzy, to jedynie dlatego, że nie przysługiwało mi wiedzieć rzeczy, które przekraczają mój zakres, nie przysługiwało mi uprzedzać wypadków. Chciałem wytrwać na posterunku, na którym mnie los mój postawił, chciałem do końca spełnić mój program, pozostać wiernym roli, którą sam sobie uzurpowałem. Bo, wyznaję to teraz ze skruchą, byłem wbrew podszeptom mej ambicji tylko uzurpatorem. W zaślepieniu moim podjąłem się wykładu pisma, chciałem być tłumaczem woli boskiej, w fałszywym natchnieniu chwytałem przemykające przez markownik ślepe poszlaki i kontury. Łączyłem je niestety tylko w dowolną figurę. Narzuciłem tej wiośnie moją reżyserię, podłożyłem pod jej nie objęty rozkwit własny program i chciałem ją nagiąć, pokierować według własnych planów. Niosła mnie ona czas jakiś na swym rozkwicie, cierpliwa i obojętna, zaledwie mnie czując. Jej niewrażliwość wziąłem za tolerancję, ba, za solidarność, za zgodę. Myślałem, że odgaduję z jej rysów, lepiej od niej samej, jej najgłębsze intencje, że czytam w jej duszy, że antycypuję, czego ona, zbałamucona swą nieobjętością, nie umie wyrazić. Ignorowałem wszystkie oznaki jej dzikiej i nieokiełznanej niezawisłości, przeoczałem gwałtowne perturbacje wzburzające ją do głębi i nieobliczalne. Posunąłem się tak daleko w mej megalomanii, że odważyłem się wkroczyć w sprawy dynastyczne najwyższych potęg, zmobilizowałem was, panowie, przeciwko Demiurgowi, nadużyłem waszej nieodporności na idee, waszej szlachetnej bezkrytyczności, ażeby wam zaszczepić fałszywą i światoburczą doktrynę, porwać wasz płomienny idealizm do czynów szalonych. Nie chcę rozstrzygać, czy byłem powołany do rzeczy najwyższych, po które sięgnęła moja ambicja. Byłem snadź powołany tylko do zainicjowania, zostałem napoczęty, a potem porzucony. Przekroczyłem moje granice, ale i to było przewidziane. W gruncie rzeczy znałem od początku mój los. Jak los tego oto nieszczęśliwego Maksymiliana, los mój był losem Abla. Była chwila, kiedy ofiara moja wonna była Bogu i miła, a twój dym szedł dołem, Rudolfie. Ale Kain zawsze zwycięża. Ta gra była z góry ukartowana. W tej chwili daleka detonacja wstrząsnęła powietrzem, słup ognia podniósł się nad lasami. Wszyscy obrócili głowy. – Bądźcie spokojni – rzekłem – to płonie Panoptikum, zostawiłem tam, opuszczając muzeum, baryłkę prochu z zapalonym lontem. Nie macie już domu, szlachetni panowie, jesteście bezdomni. Mam nadzieję, że nie wzrusza was to zbytnio? Ale te potężne indywidualności, ten wybór ludzkości milczał i połyskiwał bezradnie oczyma, stojąc nieprzytomnie w bojowym szyku w dalekiej łunie pożaru. Spoglądali na siebie – całkiem bez mniemania, trzepocąc powiekami. – Ty, Sire – tu zwróciłem się do arcyksięcia – nie miałeś racji. Była to i po twojej stronie może megalomania. Niesłusznie w twoim imieniu chciałem zreformować świat. A zresztą może to wcale nawet nie było twoją intencją. Kolor czerwony jest takim samym kolorem jak inne, dopiero wszystkie razem tworzą pełnię światła. Daruj mi, że nadużyłem twego imienia do obcych ci celów. Niech żyje Franciszek Józef I! Arcyksiążę drgnął na to imię, sięgnął do szabli, ale po chwili jakby opamiętał się, żywsza czerwień zabarwiła jego uszminkowane policzki, kąciki ust podniosły się jakby w uśmiechu, oczy zaczęły się toczyć w orbitach, miarowo i dostojnie odbywał cercle, posuwał się od jednego do drugiego z promiennym uśmiechem. Odsuwali się od niego zgorszeni. Ta recydywa cesarskości w okolicznościach tak niestosownych zrobiła jak najgorsze wrażenie. – Zaniechaj tego, Sire – rzekłem – nie wątpię, że znasz na wylot ceremoniał twego dworu, ale nie pora teraz na to. Chciałem wam odczytać, dostojni panowie i ty, Infantko, akt mojej abdykacji. Abdykuję na całej linii. Rozwiązuję triumwirat. Składam regencję w ręce Rudolfa. I wy, szlachetni panowie – tu zwróciłem się do mego sztabu – jesteście wolni. Mieliście jak najlepsze chęci i dziękuję wam gorąco w imieniu idei, naszej zdetronizowanej idei – łzy zakręciły mi się w oczach – która mimo wszystko... W tej chwili rozległ się gdzieś blisko huk wystrzału. Zwróciliśmy wszyscy głowy w tę stronę. Pan de V. stał z dymiącym pistoletem w dłoni, dziwnie sztywny i ukośnie wydłużony. Skrzywił się brzydko. Nagle zachwiał się i runął na twarz. – Ojcze, ojcze! – zawołała Bianka i rzuciła się na leżącego. Nastało zamieszanie. Garibaldi, który znał się, jako stary praktyk, na ranach, obejrzał nieszczęśliwego. Kula przebiła serce. Król Piemontu i Mazzini wzięli go ostrożnie pod ramiona i położyli na noszach. Bianka szlochała podtrzymywana przez Rudolfa. Murzyni, którzy dopiero teraz zgromadzili się pod drzewami, obstąpili swego pana. – Massa, massa, nasz dobry massa – zawodzili chórem. – Ta noc jest zaiste fatalna! – zawołałem. – Nie będzie to w jej pamiętnych dziejach ostatnia tragedia. Wyznaję atoli, że tego nie przewidziałem. Uczyniłem mu krzywdę. W gruncie rzeczy biło w jego piersi serce szlachetne. Odwołuję mój sąd o nim, krótkowzroczny i zaślepiony. Był snadź dobrym ojcem. dobrym panem dla swych niewolników. Moja koncepcja i tu doznaje bankructwa. Ale poświęcam ją bez żalu. Do ciebie, Rudolfie, należy utulić ból Bianki, kochać ją podwójną miłością, zastąpić jej ojca. Zechcecie go zapewne zabrać ze sobą na pokład, uformujmy się w pochód i ruszajmy do przystani. Parowiec od dawna nawołuje was wołaniem syreny. Bianka wsiadła z powrotem do powozu, dosiedliśmy koni, Murzyni wzięli nosze na ramiona i ruszyliśmy ku przystani. Kawalkada jeźdźców zamykała ten smutny pochód. Burza uspokoiła się podczas mojej przemowy, światło pochodni otwierało w głąb lasu głębokie szczeliny, wydłużone, czarne cienie przemykały setkami bokiem i górą, zachodząc wielkim półkolem za nasze plecy. Wreszcie wyjechaliśmy z lasu. Już widniał w dali parowiec ze swymi kołami. Już niewiele pozostało do dodania, historia nasza się kończy. Wśród płaczu Bianki i Murzynów wniesiono ciało zmarłego na pokład. Ostatni raz uformowaliśmy się na brzegu. – Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Rudolfie – rzekłem, biorąc go za guzik surduta. – Odjeżdżasz jak dziedzic olbrzymiej fortuny – nie chcę ci niczego narzucać, to do mnie raczej należałoby zaopatrzyć starość tych oto bezdomnych bohaterów ludzkości, niestety jestem nędzarzem. – Rudolf sięgnął natychmiast po książeczkę czekową. Naradziliśmy się krótko na boku i doszliśmy prędko do porozumienia. – Panowie! – zawołałem, zwracając się do mojej gwardii – ten oto wspaniałomyślny mój przyjaciel zdecydował się naprawić mój czyn, pozbawiający was chleba i dachu nad głową. Po tym, co się stało, żadne panoptikum was nie przyjmie, tym bardziej że konkurencja jest wielka. Będziecie musieli zrezygnować nieco z waszych ambicyj. Staniecie się za to wolnymi ludźmi, a wiem, że umiecie to cenić. Ponieważ nie nauczono was niestety żadnych praktycznych zawodów, was, predestynowanych do czystej reprezentacji, ufundował mój przyjaciel kwotę, wystarczającą na zakupienie dwunastu katarynek ze Szwarcwaldu. Rozejdziecie się po świecie, grając ludowi ku pokrzepieniu serc. Dobór aryj do was należy. Po cóż tracić wiele słów – nie jesteście całkiem prawdziwymi Dreyfusami, Edisonami i Napoleonami. Jesteście nimi, żeby tak rzec – tylko w braku lepszych. Powiększycie teraz grono wielu waszych poprzedników, tych anonimowych Garibaldich, Bismarcków i Mac – Mahonów, którzy tułają się tysiącami, zapoznani, po świecie. W głębi waszych serc pozostaniecie nimi na zawsze. A teraz, drodzy przyjaciele i dostojni panowie, wznieście wraz ze mną okrzyk: Niech żyją szczęśliwi nowożeńcy, Rudolf i Bianka! – Niech żyją! – zawołali chórem. Murzyni zaintonowali song murzyński. Gdy się uciszyło, ugrupowałem ich znowu ruchem ręki, po czym stanąwszy na środku, dobyłem pistoletu i zawołałem: – A teraz żegnajcie panowie, i z tego, co za chwilę ujrzycie, wysnujcie przestrogę, by nikt nie porywał się na odgadywanie zamiarów boskich. Nikt nigdy nie zgłębił zamysłów wiosny. Ignorabimus, moi panowie, ignorabimus! Przyłożyłem pistolet do skroni i strzeliłem, gdy w tej chwili ktoś podbił mi broń. Obok mnie stał oficer feldjegrów i trzymając w ręku papiery, pytał: – Czy pan jest Józef N.? – Tak – odpowiedziałem zdziwiony. – Czy pan przed pewnym czasem – rzekł oficer – śnił sen standardowy Józefa biblijnego? – Być może... – Zgadza się – rzekł oficer, patrząc na papier. – Czy pan wie, że ten sen został zauważony w najwyższym miejscu i surowo skrytykowany? – Nie odpowiadam za moje sny – rzekłem. – Owszem, odpowiada pan. W imieniu Jego Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Mości jest pan aresztowany! Uśmiechnąłem się. – Jak powolna jest machina sprawiedliwości. Biurokracja Jego Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Mości jest nieco ociężała. Zdystansowałem dawno ten wczesny sen czynami o wiele cięższego kalibru, za które sam chciałem wymierzyć sobie sprawiedliwość, a oto ten przedawniony sen ratuje mi życie. Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji. Ujrzałem zbliżającą się kolumnę feldjegrów. Sam wyciągnąłem ręce, ażeby mi nałożono kajdany. Jeszcze raz odwróciłem oczy. Ujrzałem po raz ostatni Biankę. Powiewała chusteczką, stojąc na pokładzie. Gwardia inwalidów salutowała mnie w milczeniu.